Alter -- Wondering Memories
by Black Raven Daemon
Summary: Pada chapter 2 manga Black Butler, Sebastian Michaelis mengatakan kalau dirinya sering menjadi tamu di istana Schönbrunn. Ini adalah sebuah kisah tentang seorang demon yang mendapatkan tugas untuk membantu para penguasa wangsa Habsburg di Austria untuk mempertahankan kekuasaan mereka.
1. Once Upon an Altered World -- A Prologue

**"Once Upon an Altered World: A Prologue"**

* * *

Disclaimer: Semua tokoh dan setting yang tercantum dalam manga Black Butler adalah milik Yana Toboso.

* * *

 _ **I can't go back to yesterday, because I was a different person then.**_

 _ **(Alice in Wonderland - Lewis Carroll)**_

* * *

Musim gugur menjelang. Dedaunan hijau mengganti rona mereka dengan warna keemasan yang hangat. Kesan kehangatan yang hanya sebuah ilusi, kontras dengan dinginnya hembusan angin yang menyapu halaman dan taman-taman yang mengelilingi sebuah bangunan besar.

Di antara pepohonan, seorang pria dengan pakaian bernoda lumpur lewat sambil membawa sekop. Keramahan yang tampak di wajahnya dibentuk oleh garis tawa dan kerutan di sekitar mata, menunjukkan kalau dia sering tersenyum. Pria itu menoleh dan mengangguk sopan ke arahku, menyapa. Aku mengangguk singkat, membalas sapaannya, sebelum pria itu berlalu untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya mengurus kebun.

Aku tidak menghitung tepatnya berapa ratus musim telah berlalu sejak pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini. Zaman dan pergantian kekuasaan telah banyak mengubahnya.

Katterburg, begitulah dulu orang-orang menyebut perkebunan ini. Perkebunan anggur dan peternakan di lahan ini telah musnah. Rumah besar di lahan itu pun sudah banyak sekali berubah. Lahan perkebunan anggur itu telah menjadi kebun-kebun indah, taman bunga anggrek, dan lahan perburuan burung pegar.

Masa yang silih berganti, peperangan, dan pergantian pemilik, telah mengubah rumah besar di perkebunan itu menjadi lebih besar lagi. Apa yang pernah hancur oleh serangan pasukan Hungaria pada tahun 1605, dibangun kembali dengan lebih indah sebagai kediaman keluarga kerajaan. Saat tempat ini porak poranda oleh kepungan pasukan Ottoman tahun 1683, semua perlahan dipulihkan kembali.

Katterburg yang kukenal dulu sudah tiada. Perkebunan anggurnya telah berubah menjadi sebuah _château de plaisance,_ sebuah kediaman keluarga kerajaan yang megah dengan kebun-kebun indahnya. Katterburg bukan lagi namanya. Kaisarina Eleonora von Gonzaga, istri dari Kaisar Ferdinand II, mengubah namanya menjadi Schönbrunn, yang terinspirasi dari penemuan Kaisar Matthias pada sebuah mata air dalam kompleks Katterburg.

Lebih dari sembilan dekade telah berlalu sejak tempat ini menyandang nama barunya. Sekarang _château de plaisance_ ini adalah istana musim panas di bawah pemerintahan Kaisarina Maria Theresa, putri dan penerus dari Kaisar Charles VI, satu-satunya penguasa wanita dalam wangsa Habsburg – meski dia harus bersusah payah mengklaim gelar sebagai Kaisarina Romawi Suci, hanya karena orang-orang seringkali mendiskreditkan wanita sebagai penguasa.

Pemilik tempat ini hanya datang saat musim panas saja. Saat keluarga kerajaan kemari, tempat ini tidak lagi sepi seperti ketika penguasa sebelumnya hanya datang untuk mendapatkan sedikit hiburan dengan berburu burung pegar. Pesta dansa dan jamuan makan, juga pertunjukan musik seringkali diadakan. Namun saat musim panas berlalu, segala kemeriahan itu pun memudar seiring dengan pergantian warna di kebun-kebun Schönbrunn. Keluarga kerajaan barangkali tak ingin melihat perubahan itu dan kembali ke istana Hofburg.

Wangsa Habsburg memiliki kekuasaan yang besar di penjuru Eropa, seperti sebuah keluarga besar yang memerintah negeri-negeri di benua Eropa dengan nepotisme dalam sebuah pohon silsilah yang juga sangat besar. Begitulah para bangsawan kerajaan, kalau silsilah mereka ditelusuri, kita akan tahu kalau para pemimpin di Eropa saling berkerabat satu sama lain. Saat salah satu dari mereka berada dalam ritual koronasi untuk menjadi penguasa, sederet gelar bergengsi yang melekat padanya akan disebutkan, daerah mana saja yang berada dalam kekuasaannya – gelar itu bisa saja sepanjang invokasi pemanggilan demon, saking panjangnya yang harus disebutkan.

Aku telah hidup begitu lama untuk menyaksikan puluhan, atau bahkan ratusan pemimpin, apapun gelar mereka – entah itu kepala suku, raja, atau kaisar – silih berganti memegang tampuk kekuasaan negeri-negeri manusia di bumi. Aku telah berkelana ke berbagai penjuru bumi, lembah Eufrat dan Tigris, Mesir, Mediterania, Albion dan Éirinn, Perancis, jazirah Skandinavia, dan sekarang Austria.

Satu-satunya yang kudapatkan dari perjalanan panjang selama puluhan abad adalah manusia memang semakin bertambah banyak. Mereka berkembang biak dengan sangat cepat meski dengan serangan wabah sekalipun, ras yang sangat pantang menyerah dan mudah beradaptasi. Namun mereka tetap bebal. Tak peduli berapa lama waktu berlalu, bahkan meski ribuan tahun berlalu, seolah sifat itu telah begitu mengakar dan menjadi sifat alamiah mereka.

Meski demikian, manusia tetap adalah makhluk yang menarik dan penuh kejutan. Dalam kehidupan panjangku, tidak peduli betapapun banyak hal yang sudah kupahami dari manusia – dan mereka sangat mudah ditebak dalam beberapa hal – tetap saja sesekali ada kejutan tidak terduga. Keteguhan mereka, kemauan keras untuk tidak menyerah, ketulusan, cinta – yang tetap ada meski dalam masa sulit – adalah sebagian dari kejutannya, saat aku telah begitu yakin kalau manusia bukan lagi makhluk yang semurni dan setangguh itu setelah terbukti melakukan kesalahan fatal yang membuat mereka terusir dari Elysium.

Dalam beberapa peristiwa, apa yang telah terpatri dalam jiwa manusia mempengaruhiku. Seorang demon yang mencicipi darah atau memangsa jiwa manusia, merasakan apapun yang melekat padanya. Emosi manusia adalah adalah bumbu dari jiwa itu sendiri, begitu juga dengan ingatan dan pengetahuan seseorang yang melekat pada darah juga turut membawa secercah emosi. Semakin kompleks emosi yang melekat, semakin pekat kontradiksi di dalamnya, maka akan semakin nikmat rasanya.

Namun merasakan kenikmatan itu bukan tanpa efek samping. Rasanya seperti candu yang memabukkan, seperti itulah darah dan jiwa manusia bagi kaum demon. Saat mereguk dalam-dalam kenikmatan itu, sebagian dari kewarasan kami dipertaruhkan. Karena dalam keadaan tertentu, bukan tidak mungkin kami justru terhanyut dalam pengaruh emosi itu.

Saat tenggelam begitu dalam, tak mampu meraih permukaan, emosi-emosi menjadi seperti bekas luka permanen, menelusup ke alam bawah sadar kami dan berdiam di sana selamanya. Seperti itu lah yang terjadi padaku beberapa abad yang lalu. Tepat di perkebunan ini, ketika tempat ini masih disebut sebagai Katterburg.


	2. Author of Discord

**Author of Discord**

* * *

Disclaimer: Semua tokoh dan setting yang tercantum dalam manga Black Butler adalah milik Yana Toboso.

* * *

 _ **Vienna, awal abad ke-14 Masehi.**_

Julian Fichter adalah anak asuh mandor perkebunan anggur di Katterburg. Sejak masih berusia sepuluh tahun, ia telah berada dalam asuhan Tobias Sandmeier, pamannya. Julian adalah putra mendiang kakak laki-laki dari istri si mandor.

Usianya sudah delapan belas tahun, sudah jadi pekerjaan tetapnya untuk mengais rejeki bersama para petani lainnya di perkebunan. Bukan hal yang sulit bagi Julian. Ia pemuda yang rajin, dan sudah terbiasa membantu pekerjaan paman dan bibinya sejak masih berusia sepuluh tahun.

Tobias Sandmeier mempunyai dua putra. Daniel, putra pertamanya yang tiga tahun lebih tua dari Julian, mengabdikan diri di biara Klosterneuburg. Sedangkan Bernard, putra keduanya, meninggal di usia yang masih sangat muda karena wabah. Maka saat Daniel tidak berada dekat dengan orang tuanya, Julian lah yang menjadi tumpuan harapan suami istri tersebut.

Siang itu Julian baru selesai mengangkat tong-tong berisi anggur ke gerobak. Tong-tong itu akan diantar ke kediaman wali kota Vienna. Setelah gerobak itu mulai meniti jalan yang membelah area perkebunan menuju kota, membawa serta pamannya yang turut mengantar kiriman itu, tugas Julian hari itu sudah separuh selesai. Setelah mengisi perutnya yang keroncongan, ia harus bergegas memperbaiki atap rumahnya yang bocor.

Separuh jalan ke rumah, di dekat semak _mahaleb cherry,_ beberapa ekor anak kucing meringkuk dan mengeong.

"Wah, anak kucing," seru Julian, lalu menghitung mereka, "satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima."

Sekejap saja ia tenggelam dalam keasyikan bersama kelima anak kucing itu, berjongkok di dekat semak-semak. Julian sangat menyukai kucing.

Dua tahun lalu ia merawat seekor kucing jantan yang ditemukannya dengan tubuh basah dan kurus di sebuah sudut kota saat sedang ikut pamannya mengantar anggur. Dibawanya pulang kucing berbulu jingga itu, merawatnya hingga mencapai usia dewasa, sebelum kemudian kucing yang diberinya nama Jäger itu meninggalkan rumah dan tidak pernah kembali.

"Disini kau rupanya."

Julian berjengit mendadak mendengar suara bibinya di belakang punggung.

"Iya, Bibi Farahilde. Aku akan segera menambal atapnya," ucap Julian, bergegas berdiri, tapi masih sambil memegang salah satu anak kucing. Empat anak kucing lainnya berkutat di sekeliling kakinya. Seekor diantaranya menggosokkan kepala ke sepatu bot Julian. Seekor lainnya menyelinap di sela kaki Julian dan mengeong meminta perhatian.

"Kucing lagi," Farahilde menyipitkan mata.

"Sepertinya mereka lapar. Ijinkan aku memberi mereka sedikit susu pada mereka. Sudah berbulan-bulan aku tidak bermain dengan kucing, sejak Jäger menghilang," Julian memohon.  
"Jäger bukan menghilang. Dia mungkin sudah menemukan kucing betina untuk dia kawini. Dia berpetualang dan menemukan cintanya," kata Farahilde sembari menyerahkan sepotong roti gandum dan segelas susu pada Julian.

Julian menerima makan siangnya dengan wajah bersemu merah.

"Lalu kau sendiri bagaimana?"

Sepotong roti gandum di tangan Julian masih separuh jalan dari mulutnya. "Apanya?"

Farahilde menghela napas. Seringkali dia sedikit merasa cemas, karena Julian tidak pernah bercerita soal siapa gadis yang menarik hatinya. Tobias berkata Julian sesekali mengobrol dengan salah satu pelayan di kediaman walikota saat mereka mengantar anggur. Hanya itu saja, Farahilde tak pernah mendengar apapun langsung dari mulut keponakannya. "Dasar anak bodoh." Lalu wanita paruh baya itu berlalu.

Aku mengamati percakapan wanita gemuk dan keponakannya dari keteduhan pepohonan di tepi perkebunan. Saat itu aku sedang membuang sedikit waktu luang yang tak terbatas dengan menikmati bayangan keteduhan pohon oak, sembari menunggu kedatangan seorang rekan di wilayah kerajaan ini, kami berencana pergi ke Balkan.

Sekarang pemuda itu tengah menunduk kembali sambil berjongkok, wajahnya tidak terlihat karena tertutup helaian gelap poni yang panjang, ia sedang sibuk memberikan susu jatah makan siangnya pada anak-anak kucing.

Syukurlah mereka ditemukan oleh orang yang tepat. Aku lah yang meletakkan mereka di sana. Induknya tewas saat aku memporak-porandakan sebuah rumah besar di mana sekelompok orang berjubah hitam mendengungkan serangkaian mantera untuk memanggilku. Mereka semua tewas, sesuai perjanjian yang kuterima sebelumnya. Seseorang dari mereka memberikan kejutan yang menarik bagi rekan-rekannya, karena mereka telah mengorbankan putranya yang masih berusia beberapa bulan dalam sebuah ritual.

Mereka memanggilku, tanpa tahu bahwa seseorang di antara mereka telah lebih dulu mengajukan penawaran. Demikianlah, dendam wanita itu terbalaskan, dan aku mendapatkan upah. Kebetulan saja si induk kucing ada di lokasi kejadian, dan kucing malang itu tewas terhimpit bangunan saat separuh bagian dari rumah besar itu runtuh.

Tidak ada yang istimewa dalam jiwa wanita itu. Bahkan ternyata rasa cinta pada putranya juga tidak sebesar yang kuperkirakan sebelumnya. Jiwanya lebih banyak dipenuhi kedengkian, bukan kombinasi rasa yang paling kusukai untuk dinikmati. Kalau saja dia punya amarah yang lebih besar, pasti akan terasa lebih baik, karena amarah selalu punya banyak kombinasi rasa di dalamnya. Setelah mendapatkan upah yang biasa-biasa saja, aku malah terjebak kerepotan dengan anak-anak kucing itu, untuk memindahkannya ke tempat lain yang aman.

Aku mulai beranjak dari tempat itu, namun satu suara tidak terduga menghentikanku.

"Hei, kau sudah mau pergi, Tuan?"

Terperangah. Aku memandang ke arah si pemuda yang menggendong seekor kucing belang tiga sambil mengelus dagu hewan itu. Pemuda itu memandang ke arahku.

Dia bisa melihatku.

"Kau bicara padaku?" aku berteriak padanya, memastikan.

"Tentu. Pada siapa lagi?" Julian nyengir.

Aku menoleh ke sekeliling. Di pinggir perkebunan itu, hanya ada kami berdua. Ini menarik. Ia bisa melihatku. Tidak setiap hari aku bertemu dengan manusia yang bisa melihatku tanpa kukehendaki.

"Mengapa kau bisa melihatku?" tanyaku saat menghampirinya.

"Pertanyaanmu aneh." Ia tergelak.

"Sungguh. Kau seharusnya tidak bisa melihatku," tukasku. "Aku tidak terlihat."

Julian Fichter menatapku skeptis. "Apa kau semacam pesulap?"

"Bukan."

Meskipun ia bisa melihatku, pemuda itu sama bodohnya dengan manusia lain.

"Apa kau yang membawa mereka kemari?"

"Mengapa kau bertanya begitu?"

"Tadi pagi mereka tidak ada di sini. Mereka tidak mungkin bersama-sama berjalan sampai kemari. Dan kulihat kau mengawasiku sejak tadi, sejak saat aku menemukan mereka."

"Pengamatan yang menarik. Kau punya mata yang bagus, Nak."

Julian masih sibuk mengelus anak kucing dalam gendongannya. "Aku tidak mengerti yang kau katakan. Tapi aku bersyukur kau membawa anak-anak kucing ini kemari. Aku bisa merawat mereka kalau kau tidak mau."

"Aku tak mungkin memelihara kucing. Aku ini _demon_. Kau pasti tahu artinya, kan? Dan aku punya serigala besar yang pasti takkan akur dengan bayi-bayi berbulu itu."

Julian tergelak lagi. "Itu mustahil. Kata sepupuku yang tinggal di Klosterneuburg, para demon itu jahat dan menyesatkan. Orang jahat tidak akan menyelamatkan kucing."

"Aku bukan orang. Dan sepupumu perlu lebih banyak belajar agar tidak punya penilaian yang terlalu dangkal. Aku juga bukan salah satu dari yang baik."

"Lalu kemana serigalamu? Kaubilang punya serigala."

"Kupulangkan, ke tempat asalku. Karena aku tak mau ada keributan konyol saat membawa mereka kemari."

Julian menyeringai. "Terserah apa katamu, Tuan." Ia mengulurkan separuh roti gandum jatah makan siangnya.

Aku menatapnya tak percaya. "Yang benar saja. Aku sudah makan. Kemarin malam aku baru saja makan besar, menyantap jiwa manusia."

"Mungkin ini tidak seberapa dibandingkan dengan menu makan besarmu, Tuan. Tapi aku yakin kau belum makan seharian ini."

Satu kepedulian yang sederhana. Satu kebaikan yang remeh. Barangkali itu yang membuatku tergerak. Meskipun aku tidak membutuhkan apa yang diberikannya.

Menarik sekali.

"Dasar bocah bodoh," kataku sembari menerima pemberiannya.

"Aku sudah sering mendengarnya," sahut Julian dengan nada bosan, nyengir lebar dengan riang.

Seorang bocah yang menarik, memiliki mata yang bagus pula. Sepertinya memang tidak menyadari dengan siapa dia bicara. "Siapa namamu?"

"Julian Fichter. Aku hanya keponakan petani perkebunan ini, _Sire_."

Sesuatu terlintas di benakku, bertanya-tanya, apa pemuda ini sudah pernah melihat makhluk lain, selain demon.

"Kau belum memberitakuku namamu, Tuan."

"Dan mengapa aku harus mengobral namaku pada sembarang manusia?" timpalku.

"Karena begitulah seharusnya saat berkenalan." Julian menggigit separuh lagi jatah roti di tangannya.

Aku mengerjap, takjub. Entah sebelumnya dia memang beruntung tidak pernah melihat makhluk yang mestinya tak kasat mata – menganggap apapun yang tampak seperti orang di hadapannya, sebagai manusia – atau dia tidak pernah menyadari kalau punya penglihatan bagus – saking bodohnya.

"Aku adalah demon yang mendaraskan kekacauan, salah satu lord dari Gehenna. Manusia menyebutku sebagai Sang Pencipta Perpecahan. Aku adalah dewa perang yang mampu menyingkirkan semua penghalang dalam jalanmu mencapai tujuan."

Pemuda itu tidak tertawa, meski barangkali dia tak percaya apapun yang kukatakan. "Daniel, sepupuku, pernah bilang kalau Gehenna itu adalah – "

"Dengar, patuhi kata sepupumu dari Klosterneuburg. Dia benar soal apapun tentang Gehenna, itu tempat yang buruk. Rawat mereka dengan baik," aku mengerling pada anak-anak kucing yang asyik bercengkerama, merasa senang setelah mendapatkan sesuatu untuk mengisi perut mereka, "dan jauhi aku."

* * *

Aku tidak pernah memberikan identitasku seperti sebuah barang dagangan murah. Sebuah nama adalah sesuatu yang melekat pada jati diri, terutama bagi demon. Gara-gara sebuah nama, seorang demon bisa kerepotan dengan serentetan pemanggilan yang melibatkan namanya, apalagi bila yang memanggil ternyata hanya buang-buang waktu saja.

Julian Fichter bukanlah seseorang yang memahami apa itu ritual pemanggilan demon. Dia terlalu alim untuk membuat perjanjian. Siapapun dirinya, aku tetap tidak ingin mempertaruhkan namaku, siapa yang akan mengira kalau kelak Julian Fichter akan jadi salah satu manusia yang mencatat pengetahuan tentang demon dan menyebarkan namaku ke seluruh penjuru bumi.

Kami beberapa kali berpapasan di kota. Ia menyapaku dengan anggukan singkat, sebelum berlalu dengan diiringi serangkaian omelan dan ocehan dari bibinya yang gemuk.

Hanya sebatas itu saja interaksi di antara kami. Tidak ada privasi yang terganggu. Aku tetap berkutat dengan urusan sendiri, demikian juga dengan pemuda itu, setidaknya itu lah yang kupikir.

Namun, satu perubahan besar terjadi. Suatu malam, aku mendengar kabar tentang para bandit yang membunuh banyak orang di perkebunan. Rumah-rumah mereka dibakar, itu yang kudengar. Terlintas pertanyaan di benakku, bagaimana nasib Julian Fichter? Itu hanya pertanyaan selintas. Kalau penyerangan itu separah yang diceritakan, barangkali tak ada yang selamat, termasuk dia. Ini masa-masa yang sulit bagi rakyat kecil seperti Julian Fichter, kematian bisa menjadi sebuah solusi – selama kematian itu bukan datang dari tangannya sendiri.

Aku tak punya kepedulian cukup banyak untuk acuh pada kabar itu.

Di satu sudut kota, seorang wanita berbadan sintal yang kebetulan lewat menyapa dengan ramah, menawarkan sebuah hiburan. Kuterima tawaran itu dengan senang hati.

Saat jariku mulai meluncur menelusuri tubuh si pirang molek dalam keremangan lorong kota, menarik tali korsetnya, sosok orang ketiga muncul di ujung lorong. Berdiri diam di sana. Aku tidak mengacuhkannya. Bibirku tengah sibuk dengan penjelajahan di leher si pirang, sembari salah satu tanganku yang bebas menelusup di balik _chemise_ -nya.

Dengan semua ketidakpedulian yang kutunjukkan, dia tetap tidak pergi dari ambang gang gelap, menatap kami berdua seperti seorang penonton yang mencari hiburan murahan.

Sambil mengumpat pelan, aku menoleh pada Julian. "Apa maumu?"

Meski dalam keremangan, aku bisa melihatnya berlumur lumpur dan darah. Ia memang terluka. Goresan di lengan kanannya. Dan satu luka kecil di pelipis kirinya. Darah yang membuat noda di tunik dan jubahnya yang lusuh adalah darah orang lain.

Aku menjejalkan beberapa keping perak di tangan wanita pirang itu. "Pergilah," kataku pada si pirang.

Wanita itu berlalu sembari sibuk membenahi tali korset dan membetulkan kembali posisi _chemise_ -nya, menghilang di ujung jalan untuk mencari pria senggang lain.

"Keluargaku tewas," Julian menahan isakan.

"Lantas? Kau mau aku menghidupkan mereka kembali? Itu mustahil. Asal kau tahu saja, aku tak punya kuasa sebesar itu. Kalau pun mereka bisa kembali, kujamin mereka takkan sama seperti sebelumnya, dalam artian yang buruk."

"Bukan itu," tukas Julian, raut wajahnya seperti seorang yang baru saja dipaksa menelan empedu.

"Jangan bertele-tele. Kalau kau ingin mendapatkan kembali apa yang sudah direnggut darimu, kau menemui demon yang salah." Aku bersandar pada tembok, menunggunya pergi dan menerima nasib.

"Aku ingin mereka mendapatkan hukuman yang setimpal, dengan tanganku." Amarah berkobar di mata pemuda itu. Tekadnya sudah mengeras, takkan terpatahkan oleh apapun. Kedua tangan yang mengepal di sisi tubuhnya bergetar oleh kemurkaan.

"Kalau kau ingin menghabisi mereka dengan tanganmu sendiri, mengapa kau mencariku? Apa kau tahu, aku punya reputasi buruk di kalangan para pemanggil. Ratusan penyihir tewas saat memanggilku." Aku berdiri menghadapnya. Rasa penasaran mengembangkan senyuman sinis di bibirku, seperti biasa. "Dan di sini lah kau berada. Berdiri menghadapku dengan tangan kosong, dan kalung religius yang melingkar di lehermu. Tanpa satu pun perlindungan dari lingkaran ritual. Tanpa satu pun persembahan. Kau bahkan tak tahu namaku."

"Aku butuh bantuanmu," jawabnya. "Aku memang tak tahu apapun soal pemanggilan demon. Tapi kumohon pinjamkan aku kekuatanmu."

"Apa yang akan kau berikan padaku sebagai gantinya?"

Julian terdiam. Pertanyaan itu menghantamnya dengan telak, mengguncang prinsipnya di bagian yang paling dalam. Ia menggenggam rosario yang melingkari lehernya.

Aku menunggu dengan sabar, untuk melihat sejauh mana ia akan bertindak demi dendam yang tengah membakarnya saat ini.

Julian menarik kalung rosario itu hingga terlepas, lalu mencampakkannya. Benda itu jatuh ke tanah yang becek dan berlumpur.

"Jiwaku," jawab Julian. "Itu adalah harga yang akan kubayar kalau kau mau membantuku."

Demikianlah perjanjian itu dibuat. Baru kali ini aku membuat sebuah perjanjian tanpa ritual apapun, dan tanpa ada yang terbunuh. Kuakui, pemuda itu punya nyali yang lebih besar daripada apa yang ditunjukkannya. Namun lebih dari itu, dengan segala pertentangan yang dilaluinya, rasa jiwa Julian Fichter pasti sangatlah lezat. Satu kenikmatan yang takkan dilepas oleh demon mana pun, meski dengan harus mempertaruhkan keseimbangan diri.

Kupinjamkan pedangku pada Julian Fichter, memberinya dukungan untuk membalaskan dendam, demi memuaskan hasrat yang dituntut oleh amarahnya untuk dipenuhi.

"Pedang itu akan menuntunmu pada tujuan. Meski seumur hidup kau belum pernah memegang pedang, dan ini akan jadi yang pertama, sekaligus terakhir kalinya bagimu, kau akan tahu apa yang mesti dilakukan."

Julian menggenggam pedang itu dan berlalu. Meninggalkanku terdiam untuk tenggelam dalam keheranan tentang apa yang baru saja terjadi. Apa yang kukatakan padanya tidak sepenuhnya benar. Pedang itu mungkin akan membantunya menemukan apa yang dicari, sesuai dengan kehendak amarahnya. Namun yang menentukan hasil akhirnya tetap sang pemegang senjata itu sendiri. Aku hanya memberikan sedikit dorongan dari ambang batas yang sudah dilaluinya, selangkah lebih jauh, agar keputusan yang diambil tidak berakhir sia-sia.

Bulan yang bersinar kemerahan di langit malam ini akan menjadi saksi sebuah pembalasan dendam. Aku akan ada di sana juga untuk turut menyaksikan.

Tanpa mengulur waktu lagi, kubentangkan sayap hitamku, melesat ke langit tak berbintang, mengikuti jejak bau darah.

Di penghujung malam itu, di tepi sungai Wien, aku menyaksikan bagaimana seorang pemuda lugu berhati lurus menodai tangannya dengan darah atas nama dendam. Amarah dan dorongan untuk menumpahkan darah itu terlampau berat untuk diabaikan. Dan di sana lah Julian Fichter, melampiaskan segenap kegetirannya.

Kebencian, kekecewaan, ketakutan, sesal, dan murka berpadu menjadi sebuah orkestra harmonis dalam pembantaian malam itu. Satu lawan sembilan. Julian Fichter menunjukkan kebolehan yang mungkin takkan pernah diperlihatkannya pada orang lain. Sangat menarik melihat apa yang mampu dilakukan seseorang saat terdesak.

Denting logam yang beradu – sia-sia saja, senjata hasil tempahan murah di bumi takkan bisa menandingi ketajaman kriya dari Gehenna. Jeritan demi jeritan, diiringi dengan bunyi daging yang terbelah, dan derak tulang yang patah.

Saat semua tubuh telah tumbang ke bumi, kecuali satu, tanah ternoda dengan warna merah gelap, begitu juga dengan air sungai Wien. Udara dipenuhi oleh bau anyir yang pekat.

Julian Fichter berdiri diam di tengah kekacauan itu, tercenung. Aku turun menghampirinya, mengambil kembali pedangku dari tangannya yang lengket oleh darah para bandit itu.

Aku sengaja tidak melipat sayap, agar bisa melayang beberapa senti di atas tanah, untuk menghindari potongan tubuh dan isi perut yang berserakan.

"Semua sudah selesai. Mereka yang merenggut semua yang kau miliki sudah mendapatkan hukumannya," kataku.

Julian masih tertunduk dan membisu, poni panjangnya menyembunyikan tangis. Apapun arti tangisannya.

"Pergilah. Fajar sudah hampir menyingsing. Kau takkan mau ada di sini saat semua orang terbangun. Manusia lain takkan peduli kau melakukan ini semua demi apa, mereka takkan mengerti. Kabarkan berita duka pada sepupumu, jangan lupa ucapkan selamat tinggal padanya. Karena saat rembulan mencapai tahtanya esok malam, kau akan memenuhi janji padaku, di tempat pertama kali kita bertemu."

Itu adalah satu kemurahan hati. Biasanya aku takkan memberikan siapa pun kesempatan untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Bukan karena aku mengasihani Julian Fichter, tapi karena keberaniannya membuat janji dengan demon tanpa persiapan apapun layak diberikan sedikit penghargaan.

Keberanian, atau kecerobohannya. Aku tidak peduli yang mana dari dua kata itu yang cocok untuk menyebut tindakannya.

Sesuai janji, kami bertemu lagi di Katterburg. Sebagian lahan perkebunan itu porak-poranda. Rumah-rumah para petani di pinggir perkebunan itu tinggal reruntuhan hangus. Datang kembali ke tempat itu adalah ujian tersendiri bagi Julian. Namun ia tetap datang, untuk menyerahkan jiwanya, sebagai bayaran atas kesepakatan kami.

Kubuat semua berakhir cepat untuknya, satu lagi penghargaan terakhir yang kuberikan karena ia telah menepati janji dan tidak mencoba tindakan konyol seperti kabur. Dia mungkin bodoh, seperti yang seringkali diucapkan bibinya, tapi Julian Fichter bukan seorang pengecut yang akan ingkar janji.

Rasa jiwanya, seperti yang sudah kuperkirakan, sebuah kombinasi yang menarik dan nikmat, penuh rasa kehidupan itu sendiri. Seluruh ingatan dan perasaannya menenggelamkanku. Seorang bocah kecil harus memutuskan hidup dan mati orang-orang yang disayanginya. Ibunya seorang yang masih memegang kepercayaan lama. Sedangkan kakak perempuan Julian tumbuh dewasa dengan pengetahuan pada kepercayaan lama selagi merengkuh keyakinan ayah mereka.

Suatu hari, orang-orang datang dengan marah, menuduh ibunya sebagai seorang penyihir. Julian bersumpah itu adalah sebuah fitnah. Ibunya wanita yang berbakti pada keluarga, tidak pernah mengutuk ataupun membunuh orang. Namun mereka tak pernah menganggap serius omongan bocah kecil. Ayahnya yang berusaha menolong, diseret ke halaman, dan digantung hingga tewas. Selanjutnya, Julian diminta memilih siapa diantara ibu dan kakaknya yang harus menebus dosa dan dihukum sebagai sebuah peringatan.

Bocah kecil itu menatap kedua wanita yang amat disayanginya, terisak dan menimbang. Dia tak boleh menawarkan dirinya sendiri sebagai pengganti keselamatan keduanya. Nyawa seorang bocah ingusan tak ada artinya, itu yang mereka katakan. Kakak sulungnya adalah seorang ibu muda dari keponakannya yang masih bayi. Kalau dia tewas, putra kecil yang menangis meraung-raung dalam pelukan kakak Julian akan kehilangan kasih sayang satu-satunya orang tua yang dimilikinya, karena ayah anak itu pun tidak pernah kembali pulang sejak mendaftarkan diri untuk ikut berperang. Jadi Julian kecil memilih ibunya, dengan berat hati dan air mata yang mengalir deras di pipinya.

Wanita itu menangis. Namun dia mengangguk pada putranya, dan untuk pertama kali dalam hidup bocah itu, Julian melihat bibir ibunya bergerak untuk mengucapkan kata sayang padanya. Sepanjang yang diingat Julian, ibunya selalu merasa sedih berkepanjangan, dan itu terjadi setelah wanita itu melahirkannya – itu yang pernah dikatakan sang kakak. Julian masih terpaku sambil menangis, ingin mengucapkan kata maaf atas pilihannya. Namun sebelum kata itu terucap, Julian menyaksikan leher ibunya digorok.

Semua mimpi buruk itu tidak berhenti sampai di sana, selanjutnya dia harus melihat tubuh ibunya ditelanjangi dan diukir dengan kata 'penyihir', sebelum akhirnya ditumpuk di atas kayu bersama jasad ayahnya untuk dibakar.

Kakaknya membenci Julian karena pilihannya. Tak ingin mendengar pembelaan apapun dari adiknya dan menganggap kalau Julian semata memilih ibunya untuk dikorbankan karena merasa tidak disayangi. Tak mengerti betapa hancur hati sang adik karena kehilangan ibu. Air mata ibu mereka dan kata terakhir yang diucapkannya menghantui Julian setiap malam. Penyesalan dan rasa bersalah itu begitu besar untuk ditanggung tubuh kecil Julian. Bagaimanapun, Julian juga sangat menyayangi ibunya.

Selama beberapa bulan, dia menanggung sikap sinis kakaknya dan bungkam soal kepahitannya sendiri. Kakaknya menikah lagi dengan seorang saudagar kaya, dan mengirim Julian untuk tinggal bersama bibi mereka. Di tengah pergolakan dengan kenangan masa kecilnya, Julian mempertahankan rasa percaya pada kaumnya – bahwa manusia itu pada dasarnya baik – maka dia berusaha tetap menjadi baik, demi mengingat wejangan yang disematkan oleh orang tuanya.

Ketika semuanya telah habis, kutatap rembulan dengan air mata yang menggenang mengaburkan penglihatanku. Susah payah kutelan manis-pahit rasa jiwanya yang tersisa di mulut, sementara perasaan asing menyesakkan dada. Aku pun menyadari telah kalah dalam taruhan itu.

Kulalui dua dekade setelahnya dengan melanglang buana ke kepulauan Britannia dan Perancis, berusaha mengenyahkan perasaan asing yang merasuk dalam setiap jengkal intisari keberadaanku. Puluhan pertempuran dan sebanyak apapun jiwa yang kunikmati dalam pesta pora sehabis peperangan, tidak mampu mengembalikan keseimbanganku yang dulu.


	3. Liberosis

**Liberosis**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**  
-Semua tokoh dan setting yang tercantum dalam manga Black Butler adalah milik Yana Toboso.  
\- Eligor dan Flauros adalah demon yang namanya disebut dalam Lemegeton dan Pseudomonarchia Daemonum.  
\- Sébastien Michaëlis yang disebut di sini bukan butlernya Ciel Phantomhive/demon tokoh utama yang sudut pandangnya digunakan dalam kisah ini.

* * *

 _ **Musim gugur, 1757.**_

Beberapa abad berlalu sejak saat itu. Aku kembali ke tempat di mana seorang pemuda menyerahkan segala yang dimilikinya untuk memenuhi sebuah perjanjian _faustian_. Julian Fichter memang menyimpan rasa muaknya pada kehidupan, namun dia mungkin masih memiliki masa depan, bahkan tanpa didampingi keluarga Sandmeier. Cintanya yang tak tersampaikan pada Sophia, si gadis pelayan di rumah wali kota, karena lebih baik gadis itu mengiranya tewas bersama para petani di Katterburg, daripada mengetahui kalau ia telah menjadi seorang pembunuh, sebelum akhirnya mengantarkan nyawa pada seorang demon.

Selama berabad-abad aku telah menyaksikan puluhan orang yang berhati lurus terkadang harus berkompromi dengan kegelapan. Sebagian dari mereka terang-terangan membelot, entah karena keserakahan, ambisi untuk mendapatkan kekuasaan, atau semata demi membalas dendam. Manusia tetaplah manusia, tak ada satu pun di antara mereka yang benar-benar suci, atau benar-benar keji.

Beberapa dekade sebelum dipanggil kemari, aku tengah sibuk di Perancis. Bukan lagi sibuk dengan pertikaian para penguasa Inggris dan Perancis, sejak wabah hitam merebak di Eropa – dan aku pun memiliki andil dalam penyebaran wabah itu di Inggris – aku banyak mengasingkan diri dari peperangan, merenungi idealismeku sendiri sembari hanyut dalam aliran sejuta manusia dan takdir-takdir mereka yang saling terkait satu sama lain.

Seperti abad sebelumnya, abad ke enam belas berlalu dengan ratusan peristiwa pengadilan penyihir. Ratusan wanita dan pria tewas terpanggang api, disaksikan oleh puluhan orang yang memandang itu sebagai sebuah keadilan mutlak, terlepas apakah sang tertuduh benar-benar bersalah ataukah hanya semata korban fitnah dari kedengkian orang lain.

Di tengah kubangan rasa muak, seorang pria berhati lurus kembali menghampiri, kali ini meminta bantuan berupa informasi dari pengetahuanku. Sébastien Michaëlis adalah inquisitor sekaligus kepala Ordo Dominican. Dia meminta bantuan untuk mencari solusi pada kasus kerasukan besar-besaran di Aix-en-Provence, yang membuatku sempat berdebat dengan Beelzebub, meski akhirnya sang _Lord of the Flies_ itu setuju untuk mundur beserta legion yang ikut bersamanya dalam kasus itu.

Setelah kasus itu selesai, inquisitor itu berkata akan melanjutkan menulis buku. Sebuah buku berisi catatan tentang kasus itu dan informasi tentang kaum demon. Dia bilang kelak buku itu akan menjadi satu panduan sejarah bagi manusia di masa mendatang, agar mereka tidak terjerumus dalam masalah yang sama. Satu lagi manusia yang bergabung dalam persaudaraan penulis yang membuat sebagian kaum demon kerepotan karena identitas mereka tersebar.

Jauh di masa lalu, seorang raja bijak mengawali gagasan itu dengan menulis testamen yang berisi informasi tentang kaum demon beserta sigil dan lingkaran-lingkaran ritual untuk suatu pemanggilan. Namaku tercatat dalam manuskrip itu. Beberapa abad setelahnya, seorang manusia bernama Michael Psellus mengikuti jejaknya. Kemudian dua manusia lagi ikut serta; Alfonso de Spina yang dengan bangga mempersembahkan buah pikirannya tentang para makhluk kegelapan pada tahun 1467, dan Peter Binsfeld yang membuat catatan klasifikasi pada tahun 1589.

Pada inquisitor dari Perancis itu, kubilang jangan memasukkan namaku pada catatannya. Entah dia memang mengindahkan permintaan itu atau tidak, aku belum sempat menengok Michaelis lagi sejak pertemuan terakhir kami setelah masalah Aix-en-Provence usai, kudengar dia sudah lama masuk ke liang kubur.

Keberadaanku di sini pun, tidak lepas dari peran seorang yang berhati lurus. Aku dipanggil kemari oleh beberapa orang pemanggil, atas perintah Kaisar Leopold I, demi untuk membantu peperangannya dengan Ottoman. Leopold Ignaz Joseph Balthasar Felician dari wangsa Habsburg memang adalah seorang yang saleh, tetapi bukan orang yang awam dalam pengetahuan mengenai kaum demon, dan sejak awal tidak pernah berniat jadi penguasa, kalau saja kakak lelakinya tidak meninggal karena cacar.

Di mataku, Leopold bukanlah seorang raja pejuang. Dia berbeda dengan rivalnya dari Perancis, Louis XIV, namun Leopold tetap seorang penguasa yang gigih dalam situasi perang. Entah bagian mana yang lebih besar dari alasannya berjuang, mempertahankan kekuasaan yang dipegang wangsa Habsburg selama beberapa generasi, ataukah demi melindungi rakyatnya saat Vienna terkepung oleh pasukan Turki, dia telah berperang dengan idealismenya sendiri saat memutuskan untuk memanggilku.

Setelah pertikaian itu berakhir dengan sebuah Perjanjian Perdamaian Vasvár, sang Kaisar memperpanjang masa tugasku, untuk membantu para penguasa Habsburg mengamankan tampuk kekuasaan mereka. Masa pemerintahan dua penguasa telah berlalu sejak saat itu, tugasku di sini belum usai. Selama ada seorang Habsburg yang memimpin kekaisaran ini, aku akan tetap ada, mengawasi dan melaksanakan apapun yang diperintahkan para penguasa dari generasi ke generasi.

Tidak hanya mengamankan kekuasaan, aku juga diperintahkan untuk menjaga salah satu warisan besar dari dinasti ini, Istana Schönbrunn. Ini tugas yang sangat tidak biasa di masa karirku yang demikian panjang. Aku adalah salah satu dewa perang dari Gehenna. Peperangan dan pertikaian, membasmi musuh, adalah bidang keahlianku. Menjaga sebuah istana adalah tugas yang sangat tidak lazim, apalagi tugas ini seringkali menjauhkanku dari peperangan, di mana sajian utama medan pertempuran adalah jiwa-jiwa manusia yang lezat.

Aku memberikan persetujuan, meski tugas ini cenderung menyiksa dengan puasa berkepanjangan dari hasrat pada jiwa manusia. Namun aku membutuhkan waktu untuk melepaskan diri dari segala keruwetan dunia ini. Mengasingkan diri di dunia manusia lebih mudah daripada mencari waktu dan tempat untuk merenung di Gehenna yang riuh. Saat ini, aku tak lagi peduli ke mana nasib akan membawaku, entah ke medan pertempuran, ataukah ke dalam pengasingan sempurna seperti sekarang.

* * *

Pantulan bayangan di kolam menunjukkan wajah seorang pria dengan rambut gelap yang pendek-pendek dan sedikit mencuat di bagian atas, poni yang agak panjang menggantung sampai nyaris ke dagu – menyembunyikan seraut wajah murung. Namun yang balas menatapku di sana bukanlah sepasang mata berwarna biru keabuan, tapi sepasang mata sewarna batu garnet merah.

"Kau tahu, kau tidak terlihat seperti bangsawan dengan rambut seperti itu," ucap sebuah suara.

Suara kepakan sayap. Aku melihat kelebatan sayap hitam besar, seperti sepasang sayap kelelawar, dengan berkas keperakan yang membuat seolah sayap itu memerangkap cahaya. Sosok Grand Duke Eligor yang elegan menghampiri dengan senyum yang akan membuat matahari menyimpan dengki.

"Aku ingin sekali bilang begitu sejak pertemuan terakhir kita beberapa abad lalu di Inggris. Meski aku tidak ingin ikut campur soal alasan mengapa kau memotong rambut panjangmu – dan aku berani bertaruh kau langsung memotongnya dengan pedang begitu saja tanpa berpikir untuk merapikannya lagi. Kurasa lebih baik kau menutupinya dengan wig seperti kebanyakan orang yang berkeliaran di istana."

"Dan membiarkan kutu merayapi kepalaku? Tidak mau," timpalku.

Eligor menghampiri rimbunan tanaman mawar putih, membelainya, dan bergerak perlahan sambil mengamati – dengan cara nyaris sama persis seperti Kaisar Franz, yang menggagas pembangunan Taman Belanda di istana ini. "Jadi, sampai kapan kau akan merajuk seperti seorang bocah remaja? Kau bukan bocah remaja," ucapnya santai, tanpa menoleh padaku sama sekali.

"Aku tidak sedang merajuk," sergahku. Merajuk adalah sebuah istilah yang sangat tidak tepat, terutama saat dia membandingkanku dengan remaja labil.

"Omong kosong!" dengus Eligor. Dia berbalik, jubah beledunya berdesir anggun saat pemakainya berputar, memandangku sambil bersedekap, "Lantas apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini? Kau mau jadi seorang pertapa?"

"Aku sedang menjaga istana ini, barangkali pasukan Ottoman bergabung dalam peperangan menyerbu Vienna lagi. Atau barangkali Prussia ingin melanjutkan pertempuran Kolin di sini," kataku asal-asalan, nyaris tanpa minat.

Eligor tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Tubuhnya bergetar selagi ia tergelak sampai terbungkuk-bungkuk. Dia tertawa cukup lama, sampai membuatku mengira ia bakal mati tersedak tawanya sendiri, seandainya demon memang bisa mati semudah itu.

Saat tawanya sudah berhenti, Eligor berbicara sembari berkacak pinggang, barangkali tertawa cukup lama membuat perutnya kram. "Orang bilang kau adalah salah satu dewa perang. Kita berdua menanggung predikat yang sama. Lantas apa yang dilakukan seorang dewa perang di sebuah pondok berburu seperti ini? Jasad Leopold I sudah lama menyusut, aku yakin hal yang sama juga terjadi pada dua penguasa setelahnya, dan kau masih di sini, bermain-main jadi salah satu kerabat kerajaan. Bagaimana mereka memanggilmu di sini? Ingatkan aku lagi soal namamu sekarang. Kepura-puraan yang mengharuskanmu sesekali sibuk menghapus ingatan beberapa orang, dan membuat ingatan baru soal keberadaanmu di sini demi agar membuat mereka percaya kau adalah manusia. Sementara medan peperangan nun jauh di sana."

Aku menatap tajam pada Eligor sambil memberengut. "Tempat ini bukan lagi pondok berburu. Dan aku masih menggunakan nama asliku."

"Oh, jadi mereka mempertaruhkan identitas aslimu juga?" Sepasang permata garnet lain bergerak dalam lirikan penuh arti, sekilas tampak tertarik, tapi hal seperti ini bukanlah sesuatu yang mengejutkan.

Aku bukan satu-satunya demon yang pernah terikat kontrak tanpa memakai nama alias – bagi sebagian besar demon, ini dianggap sebagai tindakan yang sembrono. Nama adalah sesuatu yang berharga.

Eligor mengibaskan tangannya dengan sikap bosan. "Terserah. Saat kau tetap berada di sini selama dua atau tiga masa pemerintahan lagi, kau mungkin bisa dapat predikat sebagai penunggu _famose parco di Scheenbrunn_. Setidaknya gelar itu terdengar jauh lebih bergengsi daripada jin penunggu botol. Kalau ada seorang pencatat yang baru, pastikan dia mencatat pencapaian terbarumu sebagai demon di sini."

Kebenaran dalam kata-kata Eligor terasa seperti tusukan sebilah pisau yang membeku. Tetapi aku takkan pernah bisa mengatakan alasan keberadaanku di sini, semua kontradiksi yang merundung selama berabad-abad, dan keinginan untuk menjauh dari apapun yang membuatku semakin kehilangan arah.

Karena tak ada tanggapan apapun dariku, Eligor menghela napas panjang seolah kehidupan sebagai demon membuatnya lelah – tapi aku sangat tahu selama ini keabadian tidak membuatnya lelah, hanya sesekali bosan. "Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Tapi kau tidak mungkin selamanya jadi pertapa. Flauros mengirimkan salamnya untukmu. Kau tidak mungkin terus-terusan menitipkan peliharaanmu padanya. Lagipula, jangan lupa, berada dalam ikatan kontrak membuat wujud materialmu terikat di bumi, kau akan lebih rentan pada serangan para _reaper_."

"Tolong sampaikan permintaan maafku pada Flauros. Aku tidak bisa membawa Ragnel."

"Karena kau sibuk mengelus setiap kucing yang kau temui dalam perjalanan?" Eligor memutar matanya. Ekspresi bosan itu lagi, dan aku ingin sekali memukulnya untuk membuat raut menyebalkan itu terhapus. "Katakan itu sendiri pada Flauros saat kau pulang, aku ini bukan burung hantu pengirim pesan yang selalu senggang saat pulang ke sarang. Puaskan keinginanmu mengelus kucing selama berada di antara manusia, setidaknya saat itu kau tidak menunjukkan raut wajah murung seperti seseorang yang sudah bosan hidup."

"Aku tidak selalu seperti itu!" protesku.

"Maksudmu raut wajah bengis yang kau tunjukkan saat berhadapan dengan para pemanggil? Atau ekspresi menggoda yang kaugunakan untuk merayu? Ayolah, kita semua begitu. Cobalah sesekali memasang wajah yang ramah, tersenyumlah."

"Beramah-tamah dan sering tersenyum tidak disebut dalam kontrakku, jadi buat apa? Aku tidak berada di sini untuk bekerja sebagai seorang pelayan," tukasku.

"Terserah padamu mau menerima saranku atau tidak. Pokoknya, berhati-hatilah. Kau takkan mau tertusuk sabit _reaper_ saat darahmu punya warna yang sama dengan manusia, Rasanya berkali lipat lebih mengerikan daripada saat kau menghadapinya tanpa ikatan rantai kontrak." Eligor menunjuk pada tangan kiriku. Meski tanda perjanjianku dengan Leopold I terlindung di balik sarung tangan, secara naluriah tangan kananku meraihnya, seolah jari Eligor mengancam untuk menembakkan panah. "Aku serius dengan apapun yang kukatakan tadi."

Setelah mengatakan itu, dia bersiul memanggil kudanya. Sekejap saja yang dipanggil datang, seekor kuda jantan hitam dengan sayap yang kuat, kuda yang diambil Eligor dari taman Elysium. Sekilas kuda itu tampak sama persis seperti pegasus yang ditunggangi oleh Perseus, namun milik Eligor memiliki sesuatu berbeda, ada lidah api yang membara di keempat kakinya.

Eligor menaiki kudanya, dan sekejap saja menghilang, secepat kuda itu muncul. Sementara aku masih menatap tempatnya berdiri dengan tatapan maut, meski sekarang tak ada siapapun di sana kecuali rimbunan dekorasi tanaman _boxwood_ dan semak-semak mawar putih.

Bunyi suara langkah kaki membuatku menoleh dengan waspada. Alih-alih Eligor yang muncul lagi untuk melanjutkan omelannya, yang muncul dari ujung rumah kaca adalah Catia Hofer, putri salah satu tukang kebun di sini, sekaligus salah satu pelayan yang bertugas di dapur.

"Fräulein Hofer?"

Gadis itu menunduk dengan canggung. "Saya tadi mendengar seseorang berbicara."

"Kau mendengar seseorang bicara dalam bahasa Inggris dan bahasa lain," sahutku dalam bahasa Jerman. Lalu melanjutkan dengan bahasa Inggris dengan sengaja menyisipkan nada yang mengintimidasi, "Apa saja yang kau dengar?"

"Tidak banyak," Catia mencicit dan mengkerut ketakutan. "Saya hanya mendengar sesuatu tentang peliharaan Anda. Saya tidak bisa bahasa lain selain apa yang diajarkan ibu dan ayah saya, _Sire._ "

Aku sedikit lega Eligor tadi lebih banyak bicara dalam bahasa Aramaik, sebagai antisipasi kalau ada orang lain yang mendengar. Bahasa Inggris adalah sesuatu yang cukup sensitif untuk digunakan belakangan ini, terkait karena posisi kekaisaran ini yang berseberangan dengan koalisi Inggris. Di sisi lain, Catia Hofer bukanlah seorang pengadu atau tukang gosip di kalangan pengurus rumah tangga kerajaan. Seandainya dia mengadu pun, takkan ada pengaruhnya bagiku, tuan rumah tempat ini sudah tahu siapa aku sebenarnya. Tidak ada salahnya menghindari kehebohan yang tidak diperlukan.

Sejenak, ada sedikit dorongan untuk mengatakan pada gadis itu soal ucapan Eligor, mengapa ada yang mengatakan bahasa asing tersebut di masa sekarang, sesuatu yang terkait dengan identitasku. Tapi aku lebih suka tidak menodai kepolosan gadis itu dengan hal-hal kelam yang takkan dipahaminya.

"Maafkan kelancangan saya." Catia Hofer menunduk dan mencengkeram celemeknya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Aku mengangguk. Lalu bersandar santai pada birai kolam teratai dengan dekorasi air mancur di bagian tengah. Saat Catia Hofer sudah terlihat lebih tenang, tidak lagi menunduk dengan bahu yang kaku, aku melanjutkan, "Percakapan tadi, antara aku dan seorang kenalan yang datang kemari untuk menyapa, tidak ada kaitan apapun dengan peperangan antara koalisi Perancis dan Inggris."

Aku mengetahui sesuatu tentang gadis ini. Catia Hofer tidak sepolos yang terlihat. Dia punya rahasia-rahasia yang akan membuat orang lain meragukannya. Bukan berarti dia jahat – baik dan jahat tidak pernah bisa dinilai dengan mudah, dunia tidak terbagi atas hitam dan putih, selalu ada yang berada di antaranya – Catia Hofer hanya menyentuhkan ujung kakinya ke sisi yang tidak diterangi cahaya, demi sesuatu yang disebut umat manusia sebagai cinta. Meski demikian, sebagian besar dari dirinya tetaplah cemerlang.

"Untuk seorang yang katanya tumbuh besar di negeri seberang, kau sama sekali tidak memiliki aksen dari tempat asal ibumu. Dan kau tidak seperti tikus-tikus pengadu yang mencari remah-remah informasi untuk menjilat. Jaga baik-baik dirimu, Fräulein Lilly Hofer."

Catia Hofer mengangkat mukanya, menatapku dengan ngeri saat nama itu disebut.

"Aku yakin itu namamu yang sebenarnya, kan."

" _Sire_ , saya – "

"Aku juga bukan tikus pengadu," aku menyela. "Kau punya alasan sendiri untuk mempertahankan pekerjaan ini, demi agar dapur di rumah keluargamu tetap mengepul. Dan aku yakin kau menerima pelajaran terbaik dari seorang ahli di bidangnya, sebagai mantan pelayan salah satu keluarga bangsawan terkemuka di Austria. Catia Hofer memiliki reputasi yang cukup baik, itu yang kudengar, setidaknya sebelum satu skandal terjadi."

Gadis itu menatapku waspada. Kuharap ia tidak berpikir aku menguntitnya, hanya karena alasan sepele di awal pertemuan kami musim panas tahun lalu.

Saat itu pagi hari setelah sebuah pesta yang meriah. Aku terbangun karena bunyi porselen pecah, di kamar tidur salah satu wanita bangsawan yang jadi dayang sang Kaisarina. Tanpa susah payah memungut tunik dan mengenakannya, kukejar si pembuat keributan kecil itu, sementara dayang cantik sang Kaisarina masih terlelap di atas tempat tidur.

Kutemukan pelayan yang menjatuhkan cangkir tadi di koridor di depan pintu kamar. Tidak ada siapapun di sana. Gadis itu tengah mengatur napas sembari menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangan. Kutepuk pelan pundaknya. Gadis itu berjengit dan perlahan menurunkan tangan.

Di balik tangan itu, ada seraut wajah manis yang merona. Bisa dikatakan dia cukup muda untuk bereaksi terkejut saat mendapati seorang wanita dan pria tanpa busana di satu ranjang. Itu pemandangan yang tidak terduga akan disaksikan mata polosnya di hari pertama menerima pekerjaan – yang belakangan kuketahui dia mengambil pekerjaan ini atas nama kerabatnya.

Demi untuk menenangkannya, aku mengulas senyum dan menyapa. Namun karena situasinya sangat tidak tepat – saat itu aku bertelanjang dada di koridor, di depan seorang gadis, tanggapan yang kudapatkan adalah sebuah tamparan. Lalu kuhabiskan beberapa menit selanjutnya untuk membuat si gadis berhenti menangis ketakutan karena menyesal telah melayangkan tamparan pada seorang bangsawan – setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan pelayan baru itu.

Dayang sang Kaisarina yang sudah terbangun, buru-buru memakai _chemise_ -nya yang semalam dicampakkan begitu saja di karpet,ikut sibuk menenangkan si gadis pelayan dan memintanya bersumpah untuk melupakan apa yang dilihatnya tadi. Pelayan itu memang tidak mengatakan apapun soal apa yang dilihatnya. Dia pandai menyimpan rahasia, atau barangkali kami hanya beruntung karena Countess von Fuchs-Mollard, _governess_ sang Kaisarina, tidak mengendus kabar itu karena sudah wafat lebih dari tiga tahun lalu. Tapi aku yakin gadis itu tidak akan bisa melupakan pemandangan yang dilihat di pagi itu.

Gadis pelayan tersebut masih tetap naïf dan pemalu, yang memaksakan diri untuk tetap terlihat tenang saat berhadapan dengan orang lain, menyimpan sendiri keceriaannya untuk disaksikan kesunyian. Namun secercah keberanian yang tidak terlalu tampak pada awalnya, perlahan mulai tumbuh dipupuk oleh tekadnya yang kuat.

"Bagaimana Anda tahu?" tanya Catia.

"Bagaimana aku tahu kalau kau menerima pekerjaan ini atas nama kerabatmu?" sahutku santai. Gadis itu masih menatapku dengan waswas. "Anggaplah takdir yang membuatku tahu. Kebetulan saja saat itu aku berjalan-jalan di kota, dan melihatmu masuk ke salah satu rumah. Ada seorang wanita muda lain di sana, kira-kira sebayamu, dengan warna rambut gelap yang sama denganmu, dia menggendong bayi."

Catia terkesiap, menunjukkan seraut wajah orang yang merasa dikhianati – terkhianati takdir. Butuh beberapa saat baginya untuk menggenggam keteguhannya lagi.

Namun aku tidak berhenti sampai di situ. Gadis itu bisa saja menyangkalnya demi untuk mempertahankan kerahasiaan dengan upaya yang sia-sia. "Aku punya pendengaran yang cukup baik, dan kau tahu apa yang kudengar dari bibir wanita muda itu? Sebuah senandung dari negeri yang jauh, salah satu syair tentang ratapan seorang gadis. Dia menyanyikannya dengan nada yang sempurna."

Catia mematung. Aku hampir saja mengira dia mati karena terguncang atau betul-betul membatu seperti baru saja diserang Medusa. Tapi bahunya yang naik turun seiring napasnya sudah cukup membuktikan kalau dia takkan berubah kelabu dan mengeras seperti dekorasi makam.

"' _Datanglah wahai gadis-gadis cantik, yang berhias keindahan di masa terbaikmu. Jaga baik-baik kebunmu. Jangan biarkan seorang pria pun mencuri tanaman thyme milikmu. Jangan biarkan seorang pria pun mencuri tanaman thyme milikmu.''_ " Aku menyenandungkan syair itu dalam bahasa aslinya, membuat Catia kembali memandangku dengan tatapan ngeri. "Sebuah lagu yang memiliki banyak nasihat baik. Mungkin juga lagu itu ungkapan penyesalan kerabatmu. Tenang saja tak ada seorang pun selain kita di Taman Belanda ini yang mendengar lagu itu."

Untuk sesaat, aku mengira bakal mendapat tamparan kedua darinya. Sepertinya aku cukup layak menerima perlakuan itu. Tapi tidak. Alih-alih sebuah tamparan, setetes air mata yang malah jatuh di pipinya. Reaksi yang jauh lebih buruk. Tidak ada sanggahan apapun, hanya isakan, seolah aku baru saja menyiksanya – dan memang demikianlah adanya. Hal apa yang bisa diharapkannya dari seorang _demon_ selain kata-kata beracun, mereka bilang aku adalah seorang iblis, seolah aku adalah entitas yang sama sekali tidak punya hati dan mengisi millennium-millenium panjang kehidupanku dengan kejahatan semata.

Catia masih terisak. Melihatnya mengusap tangis, membuat hatiku mencelos. Sikapku sudah keterlaluan. Barangkali ucapan Eligor masih mempengaruhiku, karena dia tidak ingin aku mengabaikan gelar dan reputasi selagi perang masih berkecamuk di mana-mana. Bagi Eligor, mengatur strategi di balik layar saja tidak cukup, semua takkan berarti kalau tidak hadir secara fisik di medan pertempuran, meskipun demon seperti kami hanya mengawasi saja.

Aku menghampiri Catia, cukup dekat untuk mengusapkan jariku yang berlapis sarung tangan di pipinya yang basah.

"Tuanku – " Kedua bola mata berwarna batu ambar menengadah membalas tatapanku.

"Maaf," ucapku nyaris canggung, sesuatu yang juga tidak biasa dari kepribadianku. Seraut keindahan yang rapuh, serapuh kehidupan kaum manusia, kubingkai dengan kedua tangan. "Maafkan aku."

Dalam saat yang singkat itu, kulepaskan segalanya dan menyerah pada ketertarikan. Setidaknya dalam pengasingan ini, aku tidak akan peduli soal gelar atau predikat yang terikat pada rantai asal usulku. Maka biarlah jati diri itu kulupakan sejenak.


	4. Altschmerz

**Altschmerz**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**  
-Semua tokoh dan setting yang tercantum dalam manga Black Butler adalah milik Yana Toboso.  
\- Eligor dan Flauros adalah demon yang namanya disebut dalam Lemegeton dan Pseudomonarchia Daemonum.

* * *

Ada sebuah pelesiran terkenal di kota. Orang-orang menyebut tempat itu sebagai Taman Eden. Entah sebutan itu adalah ungkapan untuk mengatakan bahwa tempat tersebut dihuni oleh para wanita cantik, yang siap menghibur untuk mengurangi penat setelah seharian sibuk dengan urusan kehidupan, ataukah sekadar sarkasme belaka – apapun itu, maknanya akan berbeda tergantung mata mana yang melihat dan pikiran mana yang menilai.

Tempat itu memang dihuni wanita cantik, dan bukan sembarang penghibur pula. Semua orang di kota tahu tempat mana saja yang jadi taman bermain para bangsawan yang bosan saat malam menjelang. Tempat itu ibarat harem para penguasa di Timur, hanya saja harem kerajaan terkesan jauh lebih bergengsi, tidak peduli semewah apapun pelesiran yang jadi pembandingnya itu.

Bagiku, sebutan indah bagi tempat itu adalah sebuah sarkasme, karena begitulah kesan yang kutangkap. Begitu dangkalnya pemikiran dan imajinasi manusia tentang tempat yang merupakan kebalikan dari Gehenna dalam segala hal, seolah hiburan badaniah itulah yang terpenting dan paling mereka dambakan dalam kehidupan. Sungguh ironis.

Ada seorang teman yang tinggal dalam pelesiran itu – dia seorang pramuria, tentu saja. Dengan segala macam kelebihan para wanita di sana dibandingkan dengan pelesiran lain, Corrina adalah yang paling kusukai. Dia seorang wanita yang cerdas.

Dalam kunjungan kali itu, aku membawakan serta untuknya seekor anak kucing yang kutemukan di sebuah gang. Anak kucing kumal itu seorang diri meraung-raung memanggil pertolongan dari siapapun.

"Jadi apa maksudmu membawa anak kucing itu kemari?" Corrina bertanya, nada menggoda dalam suaranya sudah hilang. Padaku, di sisa waktu kami menghabiskan malam, dia selalu jadi dirinya sendiri, dan bukan seorang penghibur.

"Untuk menemanimu di sini," jawabku sembari memeluknya dengan sebelah tangan selagi Corrina berbaring dan menempelkan pipinya di dadaku.

"Bohong," Corrina tertawa kecil.

"Hanya separuh bohong," sahutku.

"Lantas sisanya?"

"Aku tak bisa membawanya pulang. Itu bukan tempatku. Kalau dia ada bersamamu, mungkin bisa tumbuh dewasa dengan lebih baik."

Corrina bangkit dari ranjang, memungut _chemise_ dan mengenakannya kembali. Setelah pakaian itu menutupi tubuhnya, dia meraih mangkuk berisi anggur yang ada di meja, membawanya ke tempat tidur lagi, dan menikmatinya sambil bersandar di ranjang.

"Kau sudah lama berada di sana. Bagaimana mungkin itu bukan tempatmu?"

Pada wanita ini, aku tidak menutupi apapun, bahkan pentagram di tanganku pun tidak. Dia tahu dengan siapa dirinya sesekali menghabiskan malam, dan bersedia menjaga rahasia itu. Selain karena cerdas, barangkali kehidupan yang keras telah membuatnya memiliki cara berpikir berbeda dari kebanyakan orang, Corrina memiliki kemampuan sangat baik untuk memahami orang lain – siapapun orang itu – dengan hati lapang dan pikiran terbuka.

"Sudah hampir lima belas tahun kau berada di tempat ini. Itu cukup lama untuk ukuran waktu manusia. Apa kau pernah merasa kalau di sini adalah rumahmu?" aku balik bertanya.

Corrina mengedikkan bahu. "Tidak," jawabnya, merenung, dan memainkan sebutir anggur dengan jemarinya yang lentik. "Jadi apa kau berencana pulang kembali ke tempat asalmu? Bukankah orang yang mempekerjakanmu sudah tidak ada."

"Sayangnya tidak bisa semudah itu. Pada keturunannya lah aku terikat. Selama keluarga Habsburg masih berada di tampuk kepemimpinan, aku tidak bisa pergi."

"Tak peduli betapapun sang Ratu menyimpan kebenciannya padamu?" timpal Corrina. Dia memasukkan sebutir anggur yang dimainkannya tadi ke mulut, lalu bergumam. "Terkadang aku berpikir kalau kau agak suka menyiksa diri. Terus-terusan meletakkan kesetiaanmu pada seseorang yang membencimu itu adalah sesuatu yang melelahkan, dan membikin jengkel."

Aku tertawa. "Dia tidak membenciku. Dia hanya tidak suka berada dekat denganku. Tapi dia memahami, kalau dia membutuhkan saranku untuk tetap berada di puncak dan mempertahankan warisan keluarganya." Sejenak pandanganku terarah pada kucing kecil berbulu kelabu, tertidur nyenyak di dalam sebuah keranjang yang disiapkan Corrina, sementara benakku mengembara pada saat Leopold I menyegel perjanjian kami dengan darah. "Dia sedikit berbeda dengan kakeknya."

"Kalau kelak Sang Ratu digantikan oleh salah satu anak-anaknya, bukankah itu berarti tugasmu di sini sudah selesai? Ini adalah masa terakhirmu di Austria. Setelah tugasmu selesai, kau akan pergi ke mana?"

Kurenungkan kata-kata Corrina. Jawaban dari pertanyaan itu mudah saja, aku selalu punya tempat untuk pulang. Bahkan meski aku belum pernah merasa benar-benar memiliki rumah.

"Benarkah para demon memiliki tempat tinggal di neraka? Kupikir kau takkan cocok di sana, karena kau cukup baik," kata Corrina setengah melamun.

Aku terkekeh. Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku mendengar pendapat seperti itu. Tetap saja terdengar lucu. Lagipula, aku tidak pernah menganggap diriku baik. Aku memiliki banyak hal, tapi predikat baik tidak pernah jadi salah satunya.

Sejujurnya, aku seringkali bingung soal perbedaan baik dan buruk. Selama ribuan tahun, standar baik dan buruk tidak pernah jelas, terutama di mata manusia – itulah yang kutahu selama mengamati perilaku mereka. Begitu banyak manusia yang membenarkan sebuah tindakan buruk demi kebencian, demi sebuah cinta yang buta, atau kurangnya pemahaman pada sesuatu; asalkan tindakan itu disepakati banyak orang, yang buruk pun bisa menjadi sesuatu yang wajar – atau malah dengan picik dinilai sebagai suatu yang baik. Sedangkan suatu kebenaran, tidak peduli seberapa jujur dan benar, kalau memang dianggap tidak menguntungkan dan ditentang banyak orang, maka akan dinilai sebagai sesuatu yang buruk.

"Kami memiliki tempat, sebuah tempat yang disebut Pandemonium. Tempat itu terletak di antara dimensi manusia, tapi tidak terlihat bagi mata manusia biasa. Hanya beberapa orang yang diberkati mampu melihat menembus selubung kabut. Sedangkan untuk Gehenna, itu sesuatu yang lain bagi sebagian dari kami." Aku menerawang pola dekorasi pada kanopi tempat tidur, mengamati setiap lekuk ukiran di tiang ranjang, dan bagaimana berkas cahaya lilin mengintip di antara tirai, seolah aku membaca teks untuk menjawab pertanyaan Corrina dari sana. "Tempat itu seperti Istana Hofburg."

Kini Corrina yang meledak dalam tawa. "Oh, tuanku, apakah itu sebuah lelucon? Neraka tidak mungkin seperti Istana Hofburg."

"Banyak hal ada di sana, tapi dalam artian yang tidak menyenangkan. Kau pernah membaca karya Dante Alighieri? Judulnya _Divina Commedia_."

Corrina menggeleng di tengah tawanya yang masih berlanjut.

"Aku tahu para wanita di tempat ini bisa membaca, berbeda dengan pelesiran lain di kota," kataku. "Ini barangkali tidak ada kaitannya dengan karya Dante. Kubilang tempat itu kira-kira seperti Istana Hofburg. Barangkali juga seperti Istana Fontainebleau di Perancis, atau Hampton Court di Inggris. Intinya adalah tempat itu dikelola oleh para pemegang kekuasaan, yang memastikan tempat itu berjalan dengan semestinya." Tawa Corrina terhenti, dan kini dia menyimak penjelasanku dengan serius. "Tempat di mana semua orang menggodok rencana busuk dan bermain dengan intrik-intrik keji dibalik senyuman formal."

Corrina mengangguk-angguk, meletakkan mangkuk anggurnya di atas laci di sisi ranjang – mungkin mendadak kehilangan selera. "Politik. Pembicaraan yang sangat membosankan. Kau tahu, aku pernah jadi gundik salah satu bangsawan dan dia mendongengiku semalaman dengan omong kosong itu."

"Kau benar, politik memang seperti omong kosong. Seperti rum atau brandy yang akan membuatmu bertingkah gila tanpa kendali diri saat kebanyakan minum," sahutku.

Dalam hal itu, manusia dan demon bisa menyepakati perilaku yang sama, meski biasanya kedua pihak saling berseberangan; sama kontrasnya dengan perbedaan antara demon dan reaper. Namun politik bisa membuat yang paling berbeda sekalipun bisa menyetujui hal yang sama; ambisi. Dan di saat yang lain, politik juga mampu memperuncing perbedaan, mengacaukan persatuan macam apapun dengan lebih hebat dan lebih menghancurkan dari apapun, semua demi satu hal; kepentingan. Dua sisi dalam satu koin.

"Seni dalam memegang kekuasaan dibutuhkan di manapun. Semua membutuhkan keteraturan. Seluruh dunia berjalan dengan keteraturan tertentu – bahkan meski yang kau lihat adalah kekacauan," sambungku. Corrina masih menyimak dan diam. Bahkan meski yang dibicarakan bukan sesuatu yang disukainya, dia masih berusaha untuk mengerti. "Gehenna pun membutuhkan keteraturan. Politik adalah banyak hal, dan seperti sebuah koin yang memiliki dua sisi sekaligus. Saat kau menggunakannya dengan niat baik, maka baiklah hal itu. Tapi saat kau menggunakannya dengan niat yang buruk, bahkan meski niat itu hanya sebesar otak kupu-kupu, maka rusaklah segala yang kau lakukan."

Corrina meraih sebuah sisir di laci dekat ranjang, dan mulai berkutat mengurai keruwetan ikal-ikal rambutnya. Aku bangun dari posisiku berbaring, mengambil sisir itu dari tangannya dan menggantikan pekerjaannya menyisir. Kulakukan itu sekedar untuk mengalihkan pikiran yang sama kacaunya seperti rambut yang dibiarkan tidak disisir.

"Kau juga terlibat dalam politik di tempat asalmu?"

"Tidak. Kesibukanku lebih banyak ada di duniamu, menjawab panggilan orang-orang yang mengejar ambisi."

Aku tidak ingin membicarakan itu. Sementara rasa muak mulai mencengkeram perut. Seburuk-buruknya perilaku manusia, dan meski begitu banyak di antara mereka yang memiliki tingkat kebodohan menakjubkan – dan tetap begitu angkuh, bahkan meski itu juga mengakibatkan sejumlah kerusakan di bumi – tempat yang mereka tinggali ini tetaplah sebuah suaka bagi entitas sepertiku. Barangkali karena jumlah manusia lebih sedikit dibanding demon, jadi dimensi ini terasa lebih lapang dan cukup menenangkan.

"Mengapa kau mendadak jadi penasaran sekali dengan tempat asalku? Tidak ada hal menarik yang bisa diceritakan. Apa tadi kau baru saja melakukan pengakuan dosa karena sering tidur dengan seorang _demon_? Tenang saja, aku tidak pernah memaksudkanmu punya anak _cambion_ dariku."

"Bukan itu. Kupikir kau gusar sekali malam ini." Corrina memutar tubuhnya ke belakang.

Kutahan bahunya. "Aku tidak gusar," sergahku sambil terus menyisir rambutnya. "Menghadaplah ke depan lagi."

Corrina tertawa kecil. "Berdusta bukan salah satu keahlianmu, meski kau bisa merayu dengan baik. Kau mungkin bisa menutupinya dengan kata-kata, hanya untuk menyembunyikan kebenaran di balik selubung tipis yang menyamarkannya, membuat orang lain teralihkan, sementara kau tersenyum lega karena tidak perlu susah payah berbohong untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tapi mata adalah sebuah buku yang terbuka bagi siapapun yang bisa membaca. Ah, aku benar. Tanganmu bergerak lebih lambat sekarang. Ada masalah apa?"

"Tidak ada apapun," jawabku, tetap ngotot menampik kemenangan Corrina dalam interogasinya.

"Bagaimana kabar pelayan yang pernah menamparmu? Biasanya kau suka menceritakan apa yang sedang dikerjakannya. Kau bilang dia pandai memasak makanan manis."

Topik yang sensitif pun akhirnya dia singgung. Sebetulnya bukan hal yang mengejutkan. Corrina memang cukup sering menanyaiku soal si gadis pelayan, kira-kira sejak aku menceritakan soal tamparannya di koridor. Tapi aku tidak ingin membicarakannya sekarang, apalagi setelah apa yang kuperbuat tadi siang.

"Aku sudah selesai menyisir. Kau mau aku mengepangnya sekalian?" kataku sambil mencondongkan tubuh untuk meletakkan sisir di atas meja.

"Jangan mengalihkan perhatian. Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi," sahut Corrina, berbalik menghadapku. Sorot dari kedua matanya yang lebar saat ini membuatku tak ingin menatapnya langsung, sangat tidak nyaman.

Aku mengerang. Tidak ingin mengungkit kejadian tadi siang di Taman Belanda. Ada banyak hal yang berjubel di otakku, membelit satu sama lain seperti segumpal besar benang kusut. Corrina menarik-narik salah satu ujung benang yang kusut, proses yang tidak menyenangkan, menariknya semampu yang bisa dilakukan tangannya yang halus, dan saat upayanya mengalami jalan buntu, dia akan beralih ke ujung benang lain.

"Katakan padaku," desak Corrina. "Agar setidaknya saat kau keluar dari kamar ini, kegusaranmu sedikit berkurang. Saat kau mengatakan pikiran apa yang mengganggumu pada orang lain, itu bisa sedikit mengurangi rasa yang menyesakkan di dalam situ." Jarinya yang lentik menunjuk dadaku. "Katakan padaku. Atau kau katakan padanya soal perasaanmu, karena caramu melihatnya itu bukanlah sesuatu yang biasa saja."

Aku kembali berbaring, menghindari kejaran interogasi Corrina, memandang pola-pola ukiran lagi, mencoba mencari ketenangan di antara keteduhan kelambu yang memblokir sebagian cahaya dari kandil dan perapian. Corrina yang takut gelap, selalu membiarkan kamarnya tidak dalam keadaan gelap sepanjang malam. Bahkan keteduhan di balik tirai ranjangnya pun masih cukup terang untuk digunakan membaca buku, dan tirai itu hanya dekorasi semata yang tak pernah dia biarkan membuat ranjangnya berada dalam kegelapan pekat. Cara dia menyukai cahaya, barangkali mempengaruhi kecenderungannya untuk memastikan segalanya tidak berada dalam keremangan, meski kehidupan yang dijalaninya tidak bisa dikatakan terang.

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu. Apa yang kurasakan padanya mungkin berbeda dengan apa yang kaupikirkan. Apa yang ada padanya memiliki banyak daya tarik, seringkali seperti itu saat kau menemukan seseorang yang sama sekali berbeda denganmu."

Perbedaan soal apa yang dimiliki dan tidak dimiliki memang menarik, malah seringkali memukau. Seperti apa yang kulihat pada si pelayan muda; kehidupan manusia yang rapuh, kemauan yang sekeras baja, keteguhan untuk berjuang dan melakukan apapun demi yang disayanginya, juga keberanian yang murni. Dia begitu rapuh dan indah, seperti sebuah pajangan porselen, sekaligus keras dan menyilaukan, seperti sebutir kelereng yang memantulkan cahaya sang surya.

"Jadi apa kau sudah pernah menciumnya? Atau barangkali kau sudah pernah mengajaknya ke kamarmu. Tidak perlu memandangku seperti itu. Kau tahu banyak orang melakukan itu. Diantara kita, yang paling tidak perlu repot-repot bersikap sok suci adalah kau." Satu lagi ucapan Corrina yang melesat bagai anak panah, yang dia tembakkan tanpa ampun. Terkadang aku berpikir kalau wanita ini akan cukup cocok bila disandingkan dengan Eligor – setidaknya dari cara mereka berkata-kata.

"Tidak," aku mengakui.

Bagi Corrina atau bagi siapapun mungkin ini terdengar aneh. Tapi aku memang tidak pernah mencium pelayan itu. Kalau menciumnya saja tidak pernah, nyaris tidak mungkin aku akan melakukan sesuatu lebih dari itu.

"Yang benar?" Corrinya menyenggol bahuku dengan sikunya, melirik dengan senyuman skeptis yang terpampang jelas.

"Tidak pernah."

Bahkan tadi siang tidak terjadi apapun. Aku memberikan saputangan padanya sebelum pergi dari Taman Belanda dengan hati dan benak yang halai balai.

Corrina membelalak tak percaya. "Satu-satunya demon yang pernah kutemui seumur hidup hanya kau. Apakah hal seperti jatuh cinta adalah wajar bagi para demon? Kukira sesuatu yang tidak biasa telah terjadi, dan kau yang terlalu lama berada di antara manusia jadi memiliki perasaan yang tidak lazim bagi kaum demon. Tapi kalau kau sama sekali tidak pernah menyentuhnya – aku sangat yakin pada masa ini setiap pria selalu menyentuh orang yang dicintainya, setidaknya sebuah ciuman yang dicuri saat tak ada siapapun yang melihat. Kau yakin perasaanmu padanya bukan karena keinginan memangsa?"

"Jadi kau mau bilang kalau demon tidak mungkin punya perasaan seperti itu karena kami entitas yang tidak punya hati?" aku menukas. Pendapat Corrina tidak membuatku terpengaruh. Itu salah satu pendapat yang cukup sering kudengar. "Kau pasti pernah berpapasan dengan demon lain, hanya saja tidak menyadarinya."

Meskipun aku tidak merasa tersinggung, Corrina menyentuh lenganku dengan lembut, meminta maaf. "Bukan maksudku begitu."

"Tidak apa-apa," jawabku lirih.

Setelah itu kami sama-sama terdiam. Barangkali Corrina masih merasa tidak enak. Sedangkan aku sibuk memilah perasaan. Menimbang-menimbang apakah aku telah salah mengerti, apakah aku telah salah menterjemahkan kekaguman itu. Apakah aku menganggap si pelayan muda sama saja dengan Julian Fichter? Mereka berdua sama-sama pemberani.

Cukup lama kami tenggelam dalam kesunyian itu. Satu lilin di tatakan logam yang diletakkan dekat jendela padam, setelah membakar dirinya hingga meleleh habis. Kupikir Corrina telah tertidur sambil duduk bersandar di ranjang.

"Kau marah padaku?" tanyanya, mengisi kekosongan suara di antara kami.

"Tidak," jawabku, masih setengah melamun. "Kau mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan yang menarik. Meski salah satunya bukan pertanyaan istimewa karena sudah begitu sering kudengar."

Corrina mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Sungguh?"

"Ya. Kami bisa merasakan perasaan seperti itu, meski perasaan itu jarang sekali muncul. Dan soal gadis itu, aku tidak menganggapnya sebagai makanan. Barangkali aku hanya mengaguminya."

Entah sejak kapan aku telah kehilangan minat untuk tidak pilih-pilih mangsa. Meski aku nyaris selalu berpesta setelah perang. Namun selalu ada perasaan lelah dan hampa yang asing setelahnya. Jiwa manusia adalah godaan yang teramat besar untuk dihindari, menyakitkan untuk ditahan, tapi perlahan aku menjauhkan diri dari candu itu. Meskipun pada dasarnya kaum kami takkan bisa melepaskan diri dari godaan tersebut.

Corrina memberikan sebuah senyum favoritku. Bukan senyuman menggoda yang selalu ditunjukkannya saat memakai topeng seorang penghibur, tapi senyuman dirinya yang sejati. Dia adalah seorang wanita yang cerdas, percaya diri, dan punya senyuman yang lembut. Ditepuknya tanganku pelan. "Syukurlah."

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena kau tidak berniat memangsanya. Dan karena kau baru saja mematahkan pendapat umum kalau para demon itu selalu jahat. Kau membuktikan kalau demon pun masih punya hati." Senyuman itu lagi. "Kau juga tetap memanggilnya Catia Hofer meski tahu itu bukan namanya."

"Hanya pendapatmu saja. Pendapatmu melawan opini sejuta manusia di luar sana, tidak mengubah pendapat apapun soal kaum demon," timpalku. Lalu senyuman Corrina berubah menjadi sesuatu yang tidak pernah kusukai – sebuah senyum prihatin. Aku memalingkan muka, tak ingin melihat senyum itu. "Aku punya alasan sendiri. Kupanggil dia begitu demi untuk menghargai pengabdian yang sedang dijalaninya. Terkadang kita memang harus menyandang nama lain sebagai nama kita sendiri saat menunaikan tugas tertentu. Kau pun juga begitu, kan."

"Kau benar, Tuanku."

Kuhabiskan sepanjang malam itu di kamar Corrina. Di penghujung malam, aku tertidur, ini adalah sesuatu yang jarang terjadi. Biasanya aku terjaga dengan mata nyalang semalaman tanpa merasa lelah, mengisi kekosongan dengan serangkaian senandika tentang waktu dan kehidupan.

Malam itu, seperti biasanya, aku selalu bisa mendengar kegaduhan yang ada di ruangan-ruangan lain; hanya suara-suara remeh dari segerombolan manusia yang menggunakan kenikmatan sesaat yang terlarang sebagai sebuah kesenangan. Meski di sini sedikit lebih ramai bila dibandingkan dengan _Schönbrunn_ , segala suara remeh yang seolah tidak memiliki beban apapun, meninabobokanku, mengiringi lelah karena keruwetan benakku sendiri.

Satu hal yang membuatku enggan tidur, adalah ketika memimpikan masa lalu. Aku melihat tubuh-tubuh yang hancur berserakan, seorang pemuda dengan tubuh belepotan darah, berdiri di tengah kehancuran sambil memegang sebilah pedang – pedangku. Setelah aku mengenali mata biru dan riap-riap rambut gelapnya, dia menghilang. Sedetik kemudian, aku lah yang memegang pedang itu. Tanganku yang menggenggam gagang pedang lengket oleh cairan merah pekat. Tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa itu bertambah, berkali-kali lipat lebih banyak, seluruh padang rumput itu penuh dengan mayat. Bau anyir dan bau sisa kehidupan yang membusuk berpadu jadi satu, menjadi kombinasi yang sangat memualkan.

Di tengah aroma mengerikan itu, muncul bau lain, bau sesuatu yang terbakar. Saat aku menoleh, yang kulihat adalah tiang pancang yang terbakar. Di dalam api, seorang wanita tengah menjerit kesakitan.

Saat membuka mata, hal pertama yang kudengar adalah dengung kesibukan di luar sana dan suara seorang wanita menyenandungkan lagu _Maiden in the Mor Lay_. Sudah pagi, atau mungkin sudah siang.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu tidur. Sebelumnya aku mengira kau sama sekali tidak membutuhkan tidur."

"Tidur adalah sebuah kemewahan, bahkan bagi entitas sepertiku. Kalau saja tidur itu selalu sedamai dan setenang yang diharapkan," gumamku parau.

Serta merta aku merasa lega karena berhasil meloloskan diri dari mimpi buruk, mereguk dengan serakah segala pemandangan di depan mataku. Sepenggal langit biru pucat dibingkai jendela, cahaya keemasan hangat yang menerobos masuk, dan seorang wanita dengan ikal panjang sewarna kayu ebony duduk di dekat jendela – mengelus kucing kecil kelabu di pangkuannya, sembari menyenandungkan sebuah lagu lama yang pernah kuajarkan.

Aku kembali ke Schönbrunn dengan enggan dan sedikit linglung karena pengaruh mimpi buruk. Ternyata belum terlalu siang, sang surya sedang di tengah perjalanan mencapai tahtanya. Perjalanan itu berlangsung dengan santai. Lagipula, jalan kota cukup ramai dengan orang yang lalu-lalang untuk berjalan-jalan dan mendapatkan sedikit kehangatan matahari yang hari ini tidak tertutup mendung.

Sebuah sambutan yang meriah menyambut kedatanganku. Steward istana tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri saat aku baru saja turun dari kuda. Wajahnya yang dihiasi keriput terlihat sama garang seperti biasa. Rambutnya yang penuh uban tidak ditutupi wig, membuatnya terlihat jauh lebih tua, dan aku heran mengapa orang-orang membiarkan pria tua itu tidak bisa menikmati masa pensiun di masa senjanya.

" _My lord_ ," dia menyapa. Seperti sebagian besar para pengurus istana, pria tua ini mahir berbicara dalam beberapa bahasa yang paling banyak digunakan oleh monarki-monarki Eropa. "Saya mencari Anda kemana-mana. Ada pesan untuk Anda, dari Hofburg."


	5. Paradox of War

**Paradox of War**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**  
-Semua tokoh dan setting yang tercantum dalam manga Black Butler adalah milik Yana Toboso.  
\- Eligor dan Flauros adalah demon yang namanya disebut dalam Lemegeton dan Pseudomonarchia Daemonum.

* * *

Sang steward menyerahkan sebuah surat yang diikat dan disegel dengan stempel resmi. Aku membuka surat itu dan membacanya dengan cepat. Surat dari sang Kaisarina sendiri, yang mengharapkanku segera datang menghadap.

"Kapan surat ini diantar?" tanyaku. Barangkali saja seorang utusan datang semalam saat aku sedang tidak berada di sini.

Berbeda dengan pemegang kontrak sesungguhnya yang bisa langsung memanggil tanpa repot-repot mengirimkan surat. Keturunan Leopold I tidak memiliki hak istimewa itu, karena mereka bukanlah orang yang membuat perjanjian. Aku dan sang Kaisarina tidak memiliki ikatan seperti itu, hanya perjanjianku dengan kakeknya yang memberikan hak baginya untuk memberikan perintah, hanya sebatas itu saja.

"Tadi malam, _my lord_."

"Kau tidak menyerahkannya langsung padaku?"

Sang steward sama sekali tidak gentar dengan intimidasi apapun. "Saya sudah mencari Anda. Kalau Anda tidak ada di istana, saya tidak tahu di mana tepatnya Anda berada."

Aku mengusap rambut dengan frustrasi. Tidak mungkin kukatakan ke mana aku pergi. Bukan rahasia lagi kalau aku sesekali berkeliaran di kota dan mampir ke pelesiran, meskipun kehidupan gelap para bangsawan dan fakta mereka punya anak-anak tidak sah nyaris jadi hal yang umum, aku tetap tak mungkin mengatakan pelesiran mana yang kukunjungi. Mereka pernah mengutus seseorang untuk menguntitku, dan aku harus mengecohnya sampai pemuda itu kehilangan jejak. Tidak perlu repot-repot membuntuti, aku punya komitmen dan loyalitas yang lebih baik dari manusia – itu adalah estetika demon dalam sebuah kontrak.

"Baiklah. Tidak apa-apa." Kuserahkan tali kekang kudaku pada si steward.

" _My lord_ ," protesnya saat menyaksikan sayap hitamku muncul dan membentang. Dia adalah salah satu orang dari sedikit manusia yang tahu identitas asliku.

"Tidak perlu cemas. Tak ada yang melihat selain kau," kataku tak acuh, sebelum melesat ke langit, meninggalkan Schönbrunn dan omelan stewardnya.

Tidak butuh banyak waktu untuk ke istana Hofburg kalau perjalanan itu ditempuh dengan terbang. Aku harus terbang cukup tinggi agar tidak tertangkap pandangan manusia, mengandalkan awan yang mengambang seperti krim kue di udara untuk menyembunyikan sosokku. Seperti yang dikatakan Eligor, rantai dari sebuah kontrak membuat wujud materialku terikat di bumi, dan aku pun menjadi sepenuhnya kasatmata bagi manusia, baik itu dengan kehendakku atau tidak.

Aku mendarat di halaman, di antara dekorasi tanaman _boxwood_ yang membosankan, mengamati jendela di mana ruangan sang Kaisarina berada pada jam-jam seperti ini. Jendelanya terbuka. Untuk beberapa saat aku menunggu dan menanti saat yang tepat. Aku sudah sangat terlambat, tidak ada waktu untuk melenggang melalui _Schweizertor_. Setelah memperkirakan sang Kaisarina sedang tidak menemui siapapun, kudekati jendela itu dan melompat ke dalamnya.

"Oh, Tuhan," pekik Maria Theresa. Dia sedang berkutat dengan setumpuk dokumen yang harus ditandatangani.

"Sayangnya bukan. Ini hanya saya, seorang demon, Yang Mulia." Aku membungkuk hormat padanya.

Sang Kaisarina mengangguk sembari mengatur ekspresinya kembali, lepas dari keterkejutan. "Masuk melalui jendela ke ruangan tempat seorang wanita berada itu bukan cara yang sopan, _my lord_ ," dia memulai omelannya.

"Begini, Yang Mulia, karena masuk dari pintu depan akan lebih bertele-tele, tidak efisien, sama seperti kekurangan dalam ikatan kita di mana Anda tidak bisa memanggil saya secara langsung. Dan di beberapa kisah, seorang pria masuk ke balkon sang wanita, itu bisa jadi sesuatu yang romantis, saya yakin Anda pasti sudah pernah menikmati beberapa karya Shakespeare."

Maria Theresa berdecak sebal. "Aku bukan orang yang tertarik pada kisah picisan. Dan sebaiknya kau jaga baik-baik lidah iblismu dan sikap lancang itu, aku masih belum lupa kau menahan jiwa kakekku yang malang di neraka. Aku takkan memaafkanmu soal itu." Ia menengadah padaku, menghujamkan tatapan penuh kebencian. Sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap lembar-lembar perkamen di mejanya. "Lagipula ke mana kau semalam? Aku memanggilmu dan kau tidak datang."

Aku tidak peduli dia memaafkanku atau tidak. Kakeknya tahu betul apa harga yang harus dibayarnya, dan aku harus menunda menerima pembayaran janjinya sampai kewajiban yang jadi bagianku terpenuhi.

"Semalam saya sedang tidak berada di Schönbrunn," jawabku.

"Pria di mana-mana sama saja." Maria Theresa mendengus jengkel.

Pendapat itu memang berhak dikatakannya, karena kebanyakan pria bangsawan pada masa ini atau masa-masa sebelumnya, di manapun, cenderung berlaku tercela sebagaimana yang dikatakan Maria Theresa. Dia sendiri merupakan korban dari kebiasaan itu. Suami tercintanya, Kaisar Franz I dari _Haus Lothringen_ , cukup terkenal dengan petualangan cinta. Bahkan, sudah jadi rahasia umum di kalangan bangsawan kalau sang Kaisar punya hubungan dengan Countess Maria Wilhelmina von Neipperg, segera setelah pertemuan pertama mereka dua tahun lalu saat Putri dari Auersperg itu pertama kali datang ke istana. Meskipun tahun lalu sang putri sudah menikah dengan Pangeran Johann Adam Joseph von Auersperg, tetapi perselingkuhan itu masih tetap berlangsung hingga sekarang.

Maria Theresa meletakkan pena bulu, menautkan jemarinya satu sama lain, menengadah padaku lagi. "Aku senang dengan hasil pekerjaanmu pada peperangan Kolin bulan Juni lalu. Kau memberikan bantuan yang besar pada _Reichsgraf_ von Daun." Dia hanya menyebut nama komandan perangnya. Keangkuhan masih membuatnya enggan mengakui kalau sebab utama keberadaanku di sini adalah untuk dinasti Habsburg. "Aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untuk Austria."

"Anda ingin berperang lagi?"

"Bukan. Kali ini bukan tugas sulit seperti itu yang akan kuberikan padamu. Aku mendapatkan laporan tentang seorang pelayan dan seorang tukang kebun di Schönbrunn." Maria Theresa menatapku lekat-lekat, sementara perutku serasa diremas. "Yang menjadi sumber informasi bagi duta besar Prussia, dengan kata lain, mata-mata mereka."

"Saya rasa predikat mata-mata terlalu berlebihan, Yang Mulia. Mereka hanya pelayan."

"Berlebihan? Apapun akan kulakukan untuk keamanan negeri ini. Aku memerintahkan kau membereskan mereka berdua. Membunuh atau menjadikan mereka menu makan malam, itu terserah padamu."

Hatiku mencelos mendengar perintah itu. Bagaimana mungkin mereka berdua adalah mata-mata?

"Dengan hormat, Yang Mulia, Anda takkan bisa menghentikan peperangan dan mendapatkan kembali Silesia dengan menyingkirkan mereka."

Silesia telah terlepas dari tangan Dinasti Habsburg. Satu provinsi yang penting bagi Kerajaan Bohemia yang berada di bawah naungan Kekaisaran Romawi Suci. Lima belas tahun lalu, Prussia telah merebutnya dalam Perang Suksesi Austria. Atas kehilangan itu, Kaisarina sangat terpukul, dan kesedihannya pun menumbuhkan kebencian pada Frederick Yang Agung, raja dari Prussia.

"Kau tidak perlu mengajariku paradoks sebuah peperangan, Demon. Aku adalah putri dari Charles VI. Aku punya legitimasi untuk mempertahankan teritorialku, apapun caranya." Maria Theresa bangkit dari kursi, mengangkat tinggi-tinggi dagunya dan menatap tajam padaku. "Selesaikan tugasmu malam ini."

Aku membalas tatapan tajamnya. Yang benar saja, aku takkan mempan dengan intimidasi begitu. Bicara soal kekuasaan, mestinya dia ingat tentang _Pragmatic Sanction_ yang diperjuangkan ayahnya – untuk menggantikan hak keturunan Joseph I naik tahta – dan itulah yang memicu perang suksesi tersebut. Ingin rasanya mengungkit soal kebijakan itu, mengingatkannya kalau aku ada di sana saat dekrit itu ditandatangani, betapa Charles sangat berambisi untuk memberikan warisan itu pada keturunannya sendiri, meski itu harus melangkahi hak dari keturunan kakak laki-lakinya. Namun sejenak kemudian aku menghela napas panjang, mengalah, memahami posisiku di sini. Dengan berat hati, aku membungkuk hormat pada sang kaisarina, bungkam dengan kecamuk kecemasan yang mendesak dari dalam.

Setelah itu, aku meninggalkan ruangan, dan serentetan peristiwa yang berlangsung terasa seperti sebuah mimpi; mengalir begitu saja, dan aku menanggapi semuanya seperti orang bingung yang terjebak dalam lamunan.

Alih-alih keluar lagi dari jendela yang sama, aku berjalan menyusuri koridor-koridor mewah dengan gaya baroque, hasil karya dari tujuh arsitek ternama; penuh dengan kombinasi warna putih, emas, dan merah yang elegan – sebuah upaya mengulur waktu yang dengan sia-sia kulakukan. Mata para anggota keluarga kerajaan dan para pemimpin Habsburg terdahulu mengawasi setiap langkahku dari dalam lukisan mereka yang dipajang di dinding berpanel, begitu juga puluhan figur di mural yang ada di dinding dan langit-langit istana.

Aku berpapasan dengan Kaisar Franz I, suami dari Maria Theresa. Gundik kesayangannya mengekor sang kaisar di siang bolong begini, di _Leopoldinischer Trakt_ _– sayap istana tempatnya tinggal bersama kaisarina. Aku mengangguk pada mereka berdua, sambil berharap pasangan penebar skandal itu akan lewat begitu saja. Tapi sang kaisar mengundangku dalam percakapan singkat di koridor itu, sejenak mengacuhkan_ Countess von Neipperg yang menyembunyikan wajah tersipunya dibalik kipas. Kaisar Franz yang memiliki minat pada botani dan zoologi, mengatakan sebuah ide tentang membuka Taman Belanda di Schönbrunn untuk umum, agar orang-orang bisa menikmati keindahan bunga-bunga di sana, juga menyaksikan koleksi satwa yang sudah dipindahkan dari Istana Neugebäude dan Belvedere – meski tentu saja definisi dibuka untuk umum dalam maksudnya adalah hanya terbatas dinikmati oleh para bangsawan yang berkunjung. Aku mengatakan padanya itu ide yang bagus, dan dengan sopan memberikan usul sebaiknya sang kaisar membicarakan lebih lanjut dengan istrinya.

Semua orang tahu gelar kaisar yang melekat padanya hanyalah gelar semata. Penguasa absolut yang sesungguhnya dari Kekaisaran Romawi Suci adalah Maria Theresa. Gelar itu melekat pada Franz Stephan demi untuk mengesahkan posisi istrinya sebagai kaisarina, karena seorang wanita dianggap tidak bisa dipilih untuk menjadi pemimpin dari Kekaisaran Romawi Suci. Sementara di sisi lain, Franz Stephan dianggap tidak memenuhi syarat sebagai seorang kaisar yang berkuasa karena tidak memiliki banyak lahan dalam kekuasaannya.

Setelah itu, dia berlalu dengan gundik mudanya yang hanya lebih tua tiga tahun dari putra yang kelak menggantikan posisinya sebagai kaisar – itu kalau Joseph terpilih sebagai kaisar berikutnya. Aku menyewa sebuah kereta kuda untuk kembali ke Schönbrunn, alih-alih terbang pulang dengan sayapku sendiri. Meskipun jaraknya tidak jauh, terbang memang akan jauh lebih cepat sampai. Tapi saat aku sampai di sana, tugas dari kaisarina harus segera dilaksanakan, itu yang membuatku enggan.

Sesampainya di Schönbrunn, aku mondar-mandir di kebun dan di dalam istana seperti orang linglung. Aku berkeliaran di labirin, _palmenhaus_ , dan _rosengarten_ seperti hantu gentayangan yang terjebak di kebun. Saat matahari mulai tergelincir ke barat dan langit merona oleh mega, aku kembali ke dalam istana. Steward istana mengabarkan kalau makan malam segera disiapkan, sehingga aku pun harus segera bersiap-siap berganti pakaian. Meskipun makan makanan manusia secara rutin bukanlah bagian dari kebutuhan – dan bagiku, rasanya tidak enak, berbeda sekali dengan aromanya yang cukup menggugah selera – tapi aku harus menjaga kerahasiaan identitasku dari begitu banyaknya orang di istana, menjaga agar jangan sampai ada rumor negatif yang tersebar dan berdampak pada nama baik keluarga kerajaan.

Saat perjalanan ke ruang makan, aku menabrak seorang gadis pelayan di depan Ruang Cermin – beruntung dia sedang tidak membawa apapun.

"Maafkan aku. Kau tidak apa-apa?" kataku, mendahului gadis itu. Biasanya selalu para pelayan yang meminta maaf dulu, bahkan meski yang tidak berhati-hati saat berjalan bukan mereka.

Mata gadis itu melebar, dan sekejap saja rona yang sama seperti mega di langit yang kulihat tadi sore menyebar dengan cepat di pipinya. "Saya tidak apa-apa, Tuan. Ah, maksudnya, mohon maaf atas kecerobohan saya." Si pelayan tampak bingung dengan tanggapan apa yang mestinya diberikan padaku.

Si steward yang mendadak muncul di depan ruang makan, berdeham, dan langsung membuat si gadis pelayan berjengit ngeri. Dia buru-buru membungkuk hormat padaku, dan ngeloyor pergi. Steward itu memperhatikanku selama makan malam berlangsung, seperti sebuah patung hidup yang mengintai dari sudut mata. Memang tugasnya untuk mengawasi setiap kegiatan yang berlangsung di istana, hanya saja malam ini sedikit berbeda. Barangkali ada sesuatu yang tidak benar, yang tak sengaja kulakukan selama bengong.

Biarlah. Benakku sangat sibuk. Ada pertanyaan yang harus dijawab; bagaimana menyelesaikan tugas itu dengan cara yang tidak menyakitkan? Ah, itu mudah saja bagiku. Namun pertanyaan yang paling sulit dijawab adalah, sanggupkah aku melakukannya?

Terbayang di benakku tawa sarkastis Eligor dan raut kecewa Flauros; demon yang sudah menghabisi nyawa ribuan manusia tidak mungkin gentar, tidak mungkin bimbang. Kalau saja aku tidak merasa tertarik pada gadis itu, mungkin tugas ini akan lebih mudah dilakukan. Dan seandainya saja demon adalah entitas yang berhati batu, semua akan jauh lebih mudah untuk dilakukan.

Malam menjelang semakin larut, mau tidak mau aku harus segera mengambil keputusan. Di landasan undakan biru, nyaris satu jam aku duduk, termenung memandang lukisan Maria Theresa dan Franz I, tersesat dalam benak yang porak-poranda. Memang bukan tempat yang pantas untuk duduk, itu sebabnya steward istana ini terkejut saat mendapatiku duduk di sana.

"Mr. Schmidt." aku bangkit dari tempatku duduk yang tidak bermartabat, menyapa sang steward dalam bahasa Inggris. "Panggil tukang kebun kita. Suruh dia menghadapku di mata air."

"Saya yakin beberapa tukang kebun kita belum pulang, _Sire_ , tapi yang mana yang Anda maksud?"

Aku lupa kalau istana dengan pekarangan seluas ini punya banyak tukang kebun.

"Anda tidak apa-apa, _my lord_? Saya tahu kecil kemungkinan Anda akan merasa demikian. Tapi sepertinya Anda terlihat lelah."

"Aku tidak apa-apa," sergahku. Memang tidak apa-apa, aku hanya kerepotan dengan kontradiksi antara tugas dan – dengan berat hati kuakui – perasaanku sendiri. "Panggil Mr. Hofer."

"Baik, Tuanku."

Saat steward itu hendak berbalik menuruni tangga, sebelum dia berlalu, aku memberikan satu perintah lagi. "Oh ya, Mr. Schmidt, kalau beberapa hari mendatang istana ini kekurangan pegawai, rekrutlah beberapa orang yang terbaik."

Steward itu terdiam menatapku, sorot matanya menyiratkan dia tahu tentang sesuatu dan ingin menanyakan kebenarannya. "Baik, Tuanku." Sebuah jawaban singkat. Memang tidak perlu ditanyakannya, nanti dia akan tahu.

"Kurasa kau pasti tahu. Pasti ada kabar angin di antara para pelayan. Dan Kaisarina sendiri sudah memberikan perintah soal itu. Kira-kira satu jam setelah kau memanggilnya, temui aku di mata air."

Steward itu mengangguk hormat dan pergi mencari tukang kebun yang kumaksud. Bagaimanapun tugas ini harus selesai.


	6. A Night of Betrayal

**A Night of Betrayal**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Semua tokoh dan setting yang tercantum dalam manga Black Butler adalah milik Yana Toboso.

* * *

Gemericik air mengalir dari vas yang dipegang patung Egeria, _nymph_ Romawi kuno, mengisi senyap dengan irama yang menenangkan. Sebuah tiruan dari sosok nymph yang tubuhnya berubah menjadi mata air di Porta Capena, konon dia meleleh setelah menangisi wafatnya Numa Pompilius sang Raja Roma. Kebenaran dari kisah itu tidak bisa kupastikan, saat peristiwa itu terjadi beberapa abad sebelum masehi, aku tidak berada di Roma. Di sini dia duduk dengan elegan di atas tahta batu, mengawasi air dalam kendinya mengalir memenuhi jambangan besar, seolah memastikan air di jambangan itu takkan pernah habis. Obor di pintu masuk bangunan yang melingkupi mata air tertiup angin, menciptakan sebuah ilusi pada wajah Egeria. Bayangan dan cahaya yang bergerak dalam ruangan itu karena hembusan angin malam, membuat sosok Egeria seolah terbebas dari kebekuan penjara waktu yang menyekap dirinya dalam duka mendalam selama lebih dari seribu tahun.

"Tuanku, Anda memanggil saya?" Ada getaran rasa takut dalam suara itu.

Aku memutar tubuh menghadap si pemilik suara yang berdiri di dekat pintu masuk. Pria paruh baya dengan rambut ikal kelabu, yang selalu mengangguk dan mengulas senyum saat kami berpapasan di kebun, menatapku dengan mata sayu. Aku menggenggam erat pedangku, demi untuk menguatkan tekad dan mengingatkan diri kalau ini adalah tugas.

"Putrimu sudah pulang?"

Si tukang kebun menatap cemas pada pedang di tanganku. "Sudah, Tuan."

"Bagus," aku mengangguk. "Jawablah dengan jujur apa yang kutanyakan, karena bagaimanapun caranya aku pasti akan menarik keluar kejujuran itu darimu. Kau tahu apa yang membuatmu dipanggil kemari malam-malam begini?"

Tukang kebun itu terdiam. Barangkali dia sedang mengira-ngira kesalahan mana yang membawanya kemari, kesalahan kecil dengan pekerjaannya di kebun, atau sesuatu yang lain.

"Kesalahan fatal macam apa yang kau lakukan? Sebuah laporan sampai ke tangan Kaisarina. Dan beliau sangat tidak senang."

Pria itu mundur selangkah. Bahkan dalam cahaya terbatas di ruangan itu, siapapun bisa melihat perubahan raut wajahnya yang memucat. "Kalau yang Anda maksud adalah pekerjaan di Taman Belanda, saya mohon maaf – ."

Pagar besi di pintu masuk berdentang keras saat terbanting menutup. Api obor bergerak panik meski tidak ada angin kencang yang bertiup. Sulur-sulur hitam merambat di dinding dan lantai, menyelubungi patung Egeria dan membungkam gemericik air yang tadinya memberikan sedikit ketenangan. Kini bayangan nyaris menelan seluruh ruangan dalam kegelapan pekat.

Pria itu jatuh berlutut dan gemetar, sementara aku menjulang di depannya, menatapnya dalam sosok yang hanya kutunjukkan pada saat-saat tertentu di Gehenna, sesuai dengan yang digambarkan oleh beberapa penulis yang menyimpan pengetahuan kaum demon dalam lembar-lembar perkamen kusam – meski tentu saja aku hanya bisa mempertahankan wujud ini selama beberapa saat saja dalam kontrak yang mengikat wujud materialku di dimensi ini.

"Sudah kubilang aku ingin jawaban jujur. Berdusta takkan membantumu. Katakan padaku apa yang sudah kaulakukan, Johann Hofer?"

Johann Hofer menggumamkan doa dengan suara bergetar.

"Jawab aku! Pengkhianatan macam apa yang sudah kaulakukan?"

Dengan sedikit paksaan dalam interogasi singkat itu, Johann Hofer mengatakan semuanya. Tentang putrinya yang terlibat skandal dengan kerabat sang duta besar Prussia, dan melahirkan seorang putra diluar ikatan pernikahan. Kemudian demi mencari nafkah tambahan, putri dari mendiang adik laki-lakinya yang sudah lama tinggal bersama mereka bekerja sebagai pelayan dengan meminjam nama putri Johann Hofer.

Tidak sampai di situ saja, mereka harus memberikan informasi tertentu tentang apapun yang mereka dengar di istana dengan iming-iming kalau putra hasil dari skandal itu akan dijamin kecukupan hidupnya. Tukang kebun naïf ini telah membuat kesepakatan itu, demi keluarganya.

"Sungguh naïf," dengusku. Meskipun wujud nemesis itu sulit dipertahankan lebih lama lagi, Johann Hofer masih gemetar. "Janji itu takkan dipenuhi. Kalian tidak juga memahami bagaimana nilai diri kalian di mata segelintir bangsawan dan para birokrat."

"Ambillah nyawa saya, Tuan. Tapi ampunilah nyawa kedua gadisku," ratap Johann Hofer.

Permohonan yang begitu menggoda untuk dikabulkan. Yang membuat kesepakatan dengan duta besar adalah pria ini, apapun alasan yang mendorongnya, meski itu demi rasa sayangnya pada keluarga.

Itulah yang sejak awal kupikirkan. Menyelesaikan separuh dari tugas ini. Tapi aku perlu memastikan dulu siapa yang membuat kesepakatan. Sedangkan sisanya, mereka akan keluar dari Vienna, dengan cara apapun.

"Saya mohon," ratapnya.

Suara gesekan lembut pedang yang ditarik keluar dari sarungnya membungkam ratapan pria paruh baya itu. Mata sayunya yang basah menatap lekat pada pedang di tanganku. "Akan kubuat semuanya mudah bagimu. Kau tidak akan terlalu lama merasakan sakit. Sedangkan untuk kedua gadis itu," Johann Hofer menatapku penuh harap, "aku akan memastikan mereka keluar dari Vienna malam ini."

"Terima kasih, Tuan," ucapnya penuh syukur, sesuatu yang sangat tidak lazim kudengar dari seseorang yang akan mati. Biasanya, manusia yang akan mati akan berusaha keras untuk menghindari nasib itu. Tetapi yang satu ini malah berterima kasih.

"Kau punya pesan untuk mereka?"

"Tolong sampaikan permintaan maaf saya, dan katakan kalau saya sangat menyayangi mereka, juga si kecil Nicholas."

Aku mengangguk. "Berdirilah. Aku takkan memenggalmu seperti eksekusi formal, itu terlalu berantakan, dan kedua gadis itu takkan bisa menerimanya. Ucapkan doa yang kau anggap perlu."

Johann Hofer bangkit, menangkupkan kedua tangannya, sementara bibirnya menggumamkan serangkaian doa dengan mata terpejam. Walaupun suaranya bergetar, tidak banyak rasa takut yang terselip dalam doa terakhirnya. Aku menunggu hingga selesai. Saat bibirnya berhenti bergumam, saat satu helaan napas berlalu, aku mengakhiri hidupnya dengan satu tusukan fatal.

Api infernal dari pedangku membakar tubuh Johann Hofer hingga hanya menyisakan arang dan abu. Berbeda dengan saat digunakan Julian Fichter, senjata itu nyaris sebuah pedang biasa di tangannya. Hanya saat berada di tangan seorang demon, api pada bilahnya bisa berkobar.

Saat api itu padam, dalam senyap yang kemudian menjelang, aku menyadari kehadiran lain. Sekejap saja, dari onggokan arang dan abu muncul pita cahaya yang berpendar, seperti sulur-sulur tanaman rambat yang mendesak keluar dari tanah dan berusaha menggapai langit. Pita cahaya itu menerobos keluar pagar ke arah kegelapan taman, di mana seorang pria mengacungkan sabit besarnya. Pita yang berpendar keperakan itu lenyap, seolah sabit itu adalah monster pemakan ingatan.

Ini bukan kali pertama aku melihat proses _reaper_ yang mengumpulkan ingatan seseorang yang telah meninggal.

"Tadinya kupikir kau akan memangsanya, Demon." Reaper itu menutup sebuah buku di tangan kirinya dengan dramatis, lalu menyimpannya dalam jubah hitamnya yang segelap malam itu sendiri. Rambutnya gelap dan panjang, dengan mata sewarna zamrud yang ternoda emas cair, bersinar seperti mata kucing. Dengan tampilan seperti itu, lengkap dengan sabit besarnya yang tampak mengancam, manusia manapun yang mampu melihat pastilah salah mengiranya sebagai iblis.

"Mendadak saja aku kehilangan selera," sahutku.

Kugenggam erat pedang di tangan, mengantisipasi pertempuran yang mungkin saja terjadi. Takkan kubiarkan Eligor berkomentar dan menuduhku ceroboh karena berurusan dengan seorang reaper di saat begini.

Reaper itu menatap tajam ke arahku. "Ternyata kabar tentang demon piaraan Habsburg bukanlah sekedar bualan."

Saat dia mengayunkan sabit besar itu, pagar besi ataupun tembok tebal yang mengelilingi mata air ini takkan mampu menghalangi serangannya. Aku bergeming, tak ingin memulai pertempuran – bukan karena takut, tapi semata tidak ingin membuat kacau tanpa perintah yang jelas – tapi aku akan melawannya kalau memang dia yang memulai.

Namun reaper itu pun bergeming, tampak tak ingin memulai lebih dulu.

"Sepertinya reaper negeri ini sangat tanggap dengan segala kabar yang beredar. Begitu juga dengan para wanita, mereka juga sangat tanggap pada segala berita," sahutku sembari mengulas senyum.

Ekspresi reaper itu tidak terbaca, barangkali dia sedang menimbang akan menjawab provokasi itu atau tidak.

Sesaat kemudian dia mendengus, dan memamerkan seringai bengis. "Sayangnya aku sedang terburu-buru. Lain kali, Demon." Setelah itu dia menghilang tercerap malam.

Tepat setelah keberadaan reaper itu tak bisa kurasakan lagi, seorang pria tua tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri.

"Tuan?" si steward muncul di depan pintu masuk, membuka kembali pagar besinya, dan berjengit. "Mengapa pagarnya panas? Dan di sini juga udaranya hangat. Bau hangus apa ini?" Rentetan pertanyaannya terhenti saat dia membelalak menatap onggokan benda hitam dan kelabu di lantai.

Aku menyarungkan pedang. "Mr. Schmidt, tolong bereskan kekacauan di sini. Kumpulkan arang dan abu itu, sebarkan di kebun, mungkin itu bisa membantu tanaman dan pohon di sini tumbuh."

" _My lord_ , itu – ."

"Adalah sisa-sisa dari Johann Hofer. Lakukan yang kuminta, bagaimanapun dia tetap layak diberikan kesempatan terakhir untuk mendedikasikan dirinya pada taman-taman istana ini. Dan setelah itu, mungkin kau perlu sedikit membersihkan tempat ini."

Aku berlalu melewati steward yang masih terperangah. Memang tidak patut menyuruh pria tua sepertinya untuk membereskan kekacauan, tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Di antara para pelayan, yang tahu jati diriku hanya steward itu. Setibanya di luar bangunan itu, sayap hitam mengembang keluar dari punggungku, sehitam langit malam yang kuhampiri saat sepasang sayap itu membawaku melesat tinggi.

* * *

Urusanku masih separuh selesai. Karena selama terikat kontrak aku akan selalu kasat mata bagi manusia, saat harus mendatangi sebuah rumah di tengah pemukiman kumuh yang padat di kota, aku tidak bisa muncul di depan rumah itu dengan sayap terbentang. Jadi aku mendarat di atap, menyembunyikan sayapku lagi, dan melompat turun.

Saat mengetuk pintu rumah si tukang kebun, perasaanku mulai kalut. Apa yang harus dikatakan untuk menjelaskan semuanya? Saat aku sibuk mengurutkan apa yang terjadi di dalam benak, menata kata-kata yang akan kugunakan, pintu terbuka. Seorang wanita muda dengan mata berwarna zamrud berdiri di ambang pintu, menatapku dengan raut penuh tanda tanya.

"Selamat malam, Nona," aku menyapanya sesopan mungkin.

Saat wanita itu sudah mulai membuka mulut, satu lagi penghuni rumah itu menampakkan diri. Seorang gadis yang sedikit lebih muda, dengan wajah yang mirip dengan si wanita satunya – dan warna rambut yang sama – tetapi dengan warna mata yang berbeda.

" _Markgraf_?" gadis itu tertegun.

Si wanita muda tampak bingung, terlebih karena gadis yang serumah dengannya menyebutku dengan sebuah gelar dari salah satu strata bangsawan, menatap bergantian padaku dan pada si gadis. Berlawanan dengan sapaan yang cukup mulus sebelumnya, aku mengangguk dengan canggung dan suaraku rasanya tersumbat sesuatu – barangkali secuil rasa bersalah mendadak berubah jadi batu.

"Ini salah satu Tuan yang ada di tempatku bekerja," ujar si gadis. "Dia orang yang baik."

Kata terakhirnya membuatku seperti baru saja tersambar petir sekaligus menelan empedu.

Serta merta si wanita muda mempersilakanku masuk. Memang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bertamu, tapi aku kemari bukan untuk bermain sebagai seorang pria bangsawan yang melakukan pelanggaran norma dengan datang ke rumah seorang wanita lajang. Malam bergulir semakin larut, sementara mereka harus segera pergi dari Vienna, karena kalau tidak, aku tak bisa menjamin keselamatannya.

Kukatakan apa yang terjadi, begitu juga dengan kabar duka tentang ayah mereka, dan pesan terakhirnya. Mereka menangis tanpa bersuara, hanya air mata mereka yang menetes, tercekat oleh duka dan kecemasan yang mendesak. Kupikir aku akan mendapatkan satu tamparan lagi. Tapi mata yang mengingatkanku pada dedaunan musim gugur itu hanya terdiam dengan pipi yang basah, menatapku lekat, dengan sorot mata yang penuh dengan sejuta emosi. Sementara wanita muda lainnya mundur dengan defensif ke arah ruangan sebelah, pasti putra kecilnya tidur di sana.

"Aku datang untuk mengabulkan permohonan Johann Hofer. Kalian harus keluar dari Vienna, malam ini juga. Atau kalian terpaksa harus menghadapi ketajaman pedangku. Hidup atau mati. Mana yang akan kalian pilih?"

Aku tidak mengatakan perintah sesungguhnya dari Kaisarina kepada mereka berdua. Cukup menyimpannya bagi diriku sendiri saja.

Namun keduanya memilih dengan bijak. Kehidupan, sesusah apapun, masih menawarkan banyak kesempatan. Meski dengan amarah dan dendam yang bercokol dalam hati, mengijinkan pembunuh sosok ayah dalam hidup mereka untuk mengawal sampai pinggir kota.

Malam itu aku cukup beruntung mendapatkan kesepakatan dari seorang pembuat mainan yang kutemui di rumah minum di pinggir kota. Sebuah keberuntungan yang seribu-satu kudapatkan dalam situasi mendesak. Pria tua itu hendak kembali ke Schröcken saat fajar menjelang. Setelah melakukan sedikit keahlianku untuk mendapatkan kepastian kalau dia orang baik, aku meminta pertolongan padanya untuk memberikan tumpangan bagi Lilly dan Catia Hofer, serta putranya.

Aku menyerahkan beberapa koin emas pada pria tua itu, dan menjejalkan sekantung koin lagi di tangan Lilly, sebagai bekal bagi mereka. Barangkali bisa membantu memberikan kesempatan yang lebih baik.

Di saat seperti ini, aku nyaris melupakan jati diriku sebagai seorang demon. Ketika aku harus melindungi identitas asliku dari mereka, melakukan kesepakatan dengan seseorang sebagaimana manusia pada umumnya.

Lilly menerima kantung penuh koin itu sambil membisu. Diamnya terasa seperti sebuah hukuman tersendiri bagiku. Banyak sekali yang ingin kukatakan, tapi tak tahu kalimat mana yang layak diucapkan. Bahkan permohonan maaf pun takkan ada artinya.

Sementara itu, Catia Hofer, yang asli, menatap tajam dari atas gerobak. "Mengapa kau melakukan ini? Mengapa kau mau bersusah payah demi keluarga dari pria yang sudah kau bunuh?"

Aku terdiam sejenak, menimbang jawaban, menelaah di antara sejuta rasa yang terserak. "Aku hanya melakukan apa yang diperintahkan, meski itu bukan pilihanku sendiri. Begitu juga dengan ayahmu. Dia melakukan sesuatu bukan demi alasan yang egois. Masing-masing dari kami punya kewajiban yang harus ditanggung, dan memahami masing-masing resikonya."

"Kau pasti punya kepentingan tertentu dengan mengabulkan keinginan ayahku," sahut Catia ketus.

Aku melirik Lilly yang masih terdiam. "Tidak ada," kataku. Ada begitu banyak alasan, dan mungkin puluhan alasan itu cukup bisa dirangkum dengan satu kata; moral. Aku tidak ingin didera perasaan bersalah karena terus bersembunyi di balik dalih 'karena aku diperintahkan', atau mengesampingkan perasaan tak menyenangkan itu dibalik predikat sebagai dewa perang. "Dalam situasi perang, jatuhnya korban takkan terhindarkan. Setiap orang yang melibatkan diri di dalamnya, harus menanggung resiko yang kurang lebih sama; untuk jadi korban atau sebaliknya. Namun terlepas dari konsekuensi dalam sebuah peperangan, kalau kita memiliki pilihan untuk menekan jatuhnya korban lebih banyak, pasti itu yang jadi pilihan. Iya kan, Nona."

Catia memberengut, membuang muka, dan bertanya pada si pria tua kapan mereka akan berangkat.

Gadis satunya tetap bergeming. Ini saat terakhirku memutuskan perasaan mana yang kumiliki untuknya. Namun waktu memang teramat perkasa, bahkan bagi demon sekalipun. Tidak cukup waktu untuk mengambil kesimpulan. Pada akhirnya aku tetap tidak memahaminya, barangkali memang hanyalah kekaguman singkat, seperti seekor serangga yang tertarik pada cahaya.

"Terima kasih," ucap Lilly untuk pertama kalinya padaku sejak dia memberikan keputusan pada dua pilihan yang kutawarkan. Dia menyentuh tanganku sekilas, sebelum menyusul gerobak yang mulai berjalan dan melompat ke atasnya.

Tidak ada apapun yang terucap. Apapun yang pernah ada di antara kami mengambang di antara ingatan, tidak memudar, namun juga dipenuhi pertanyaan tak terjawab. Bahkan sekilas pandang terakhir dari matanya tidak mampu membantuku mencari jawaban. Begitu banyak emosi di dalamnya, menodai sorot mata yang biasanya diberikan padaku setiap kali pandangan kami bersirobok.

Di ufuk timur, fajar merekah, mewarnai langit dengan semburat kemerahan dan jingga, mengusir gelap. Namun aku berharap sedikit bayangan yang masih tersisa fajar itu melindungi mereka sampai tujuan, selagi gerobak itu menyusuri jalan, membelakangi sang surya.


	7. Metanoia

**Metanoia**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Semua tokoh dan setting yang tercantum dalam manga Black Butler adalah milik Yana Toboso.

* * *

Malam itu, satu pengkhianatan berakhir, tetapi harus berujung pada pengkhianatanku sendiri. Itulah yang dikatakan oleh Maria Theresa saat aku menemuinya pagi itu. Tiada satu pun kebohongan. Satu tamparan yang kukira akan kudapatkan dari Lilly karena membunuh Johann Hofer, kudapatkan dari Maria Theresa karena tidak melakukan apa yang diperintahkan sampai tuntas.

"Bukan hakmu untuk memberikan pengampunan!" Kedua tangan Maria Theresa mengepal oleh amarah. Dia menarik napas panjang beberapa kali, berusaha mengendalikan emosi yang meluap. "Pergilah! Aku tidak punya ikatan apapun lagi denganmu, Demon. Pergilah ke tempat gelap mana pun yang kau kehendaki."

Seandainya semudah itu. Sayangnya ikatanku bukan ada padanya, tapi kesepakatan dengan Leopold I. Ikatan itu takkan terputus selama seorang Habsburg berada di tampuk kekuasaan Kekaisaran Romawi Suci.

Setelah itu, aku tidak kembali ke Schönbrunn. Sesuai yang diperintahkan, aku memang pergi. Tapi aku tidak melepaskan tanggungjawab yang sudah disepakati oleh generasi sebelumnya. Austria terlibat peperangan selama tujuh tahun, beberapa wilayah kekaisaran terlepas, itu adalah pukulan yang sangat berat bagi Maria Theresa.

Namun dia wanita yang tegar dan kuat, juga keras kepala. Tahun-tahun yang berlalu membuatnya terbiasa menanggung beban yang demikian berat, sebagai seorang penguasa, sekaligus sebagai seorang istri dan seorang ibu. Sikapnya yang tidak pernah merasa puas, dan sedikit pemarah, menyembunyikan dengan rapi segala kesedihan yang harus dihadapinya seorang diri. Saat sedang berada di dekatnya, aku menggunakan wujud seekor kucing hitam atau gagak hitam, mengawasinya merenung – menerawang menatap ke kejauhan, pada segala yang tampak dari jendela ruang kerjanya. Bahkan saat udara begitu dingin, jendela itu seringkali terbuka, menampakkan sosok sang Kaisarina yang tangguh.

Beberapa kali aku datang ke Schönbrunn, Kaisar Joseph II yang mengundangku datang ke pesta dansa di sana. Delapan tahun setelah aku keluar dari istana itu, Kaisar Franz I mangkat. Posisi Franz digantikan oleh putranya. Meski demikian, selama Maria Theresa masih ada, wangsa Habsburg masih berkuasa, sementara Kaisar Joseph II hanyalah penguasa pendamping bagi ibunya.

Suatu hari, aku menghadiri pesta dansa di Schönbrunn. Maria Theresa tidak tampak di mana pun. Meskipun satu setengah tahun telah berlalu, duka kehilangan suami masih merundungnya. Kaisarina menarik diri dari publik, dan mewarnai dunianya dengan warna hitam. Sementara di luar lingkaran dukanya yang kelam, kehidupan puteranya pun juga tidak bahagia. Mereka berdua telah menanggung pedihnya kehilangan orang terkasih dan pasangan yang telah saling berbagi hati. Namun Joseph tidak menenggelamkan sekelilingnya dengan warna hitam dan memamerkan dukanya pada dunia, kewajiban yang menyertai posisinya sekarang tidak mengijinkannya berbuat demikian. Alih-alih meratapi Puteri Isabella, situasi memaksanya untuk menikah lagi, dengan Maria Josepha, puteri dari sepupu ibunya, Archduchess Maria Amalia.

Pernikahan politik itu pun berujung pada sebuah kondisi yang sangat lazim; tiadanya kebahagiaan. Jelas sekali kaisar yang baru itu mengabaikan istrinya. Terdorong oleh pemandangan yang membuat iba, ketika kaisarina baru menatap suaminya yang berdansa dengan wanita lain, bahkan senyum yang terpasang sempurna tidak mampu menutup kesedihan di matanya, aku mengulurkan tangan mengajaknya berdansa.

"Anda memang selalu menarik perhatian, seorang pasangan dansa yang elegan," puji Maria Josepha di akhir putaran dansa kami.

"Begitu juga dengan Anda." Aku meraih dua gelas anggur dari nampan seorang pelayan yang lewat, memberikan salah satunya pada Maria Josepha.

Penampilan Isabella memang lebih menarik daripada Maria Josepha. Namun soal ketulusan dan pengabdian pada suaminya, keduanya punya nilai yang sama. Selain itu, Maria Josepha wanita yang lebih tegar. Sejak Kaisar Franz wafat, dia kehilangan teman yang mengajaknya ngobrol. Meskipun suaminya bersikap dingin, dan ibu mertuanya yang kaku bersikap nyaris tak acuh, dia melawan kesepian itu dengan tegar.

Setelah beberapa saat, salah satu dayang menghampirinya. Kubiarkan mereka berdua mengobrol, sementara aku undur diri untuk menemui kaisar.

"Jadi, kali ini apa yang diinginkan Kaisar Romawi Suci dari seorang demon? Anda pasti masih ingat kalau hak mengeluarkan perintah dalam perjanjian itu hanya milik keluarga Habsburg" Aku memulai saat kami berdua berhasil menjauh dari keriuhan. Tidak ada yang mendengar kami di balkon.

"Tentu aku ingat kalau perjanjian itu tidak berlaku bagiku. Lagipula sudah banyak yang kaulakukan untuk kami." Joseph tersenyum. Sifatnya yang terbuka diwarisi dari Franz, kontras dengan kekakuan ibunya. "Berada dalam situasi yang tidak dikehendaki, dan tidak diberikan pilihan selain tunduk, pastilah sangat tidak menyenangkan."

"Mereka yang masih merasa memiliki kesempatan takkan membuat kesepakatan dengan demon. Sudah cukup semua cekcok ibu-anak yang membebani Anda, tidak perlu ditambah lagi. Penyesalan yang ditanggung ibu Anda karena kesepakatan yang tidak dilakukannya pun juga berat."

Terdengar suara para wanita yang sedang asyik berbagi gosip skandal terbaru. Aib orang lain tampaknya adalah topik pembicaraan yang menarik bagi mereka. Joseph mengerutkan kening mendengar nama salah satu anggota legislatifnya menjadi bagian dari kabar heboh yang beredar. Kemampuan para wanita mendapatkan berita sungguh luar biasa.

"Kebebasan adalah sesuatu yang relatif, karena kebebasan yang mutlak hanya akan berujung pada kekacauan. Tidak perlu mencemaskan kebebasan saya, Yang Mulia. Dalam beberapa hal, posisi saya tidak sepelik apa yang harus Anda hadapi," aku menambahkan. "Bagaimanapun, saya sependapat dengan Anda. Namun saya hanya akan mengatakan satu hal untuk situasi yang Anda hadapi, terkadang manusia sulit melihat berkah yang sudah diterimanya, hanya karena sulit berdamai dengan masa lalu."

Memang itu adalah ucapan yang lancang. Tapi Joseph tipe orang yang lebih mudah diajak bicara.

Sang kaisar tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Ini yang kusuka darimu, kau selalu mengucapkan opini apa adanya, meskipun perlu waktu untuk memahami makna dari ucapanmu – seolah kau menyuruh kami meluangkan sedikit waktu untuk merenung."

"Sulitkah bagi kalian untuk merenung dan memahami?" Akhirnya pertanyaan itu meluncur keluar dari mulutku. Bahkan dengan abad, atau bahkan millennium panjang yang telah berlalu, dengan semua wawasan yang telah kumiliki, manusia tetap entitas yang penuh dengan paradoks.

Joseph menatap ke kejauhan, pada kebun yang terselimuti cahaya bulan purnama, seolah mencari jawaban dari pertanyaanku dari pucuk pepohonan yang gelap. Namun sesungguhnya aku tidak menuntut jawaban. Pertanyaan itu tidak lebih daripada sebuah tanya yang telah lama kusimpan dalam benak – yang tidak sengaja terpeleset keluar. Sebuah pertanyaan yang lebih bisa disebut sebagai retorika.

Tetapi Joseph tetap menjawabnya. "Terkadang iya. Tergantung seberapa tunduk seseorang pada ego dalam dirinya."

Sebuah jawaban yang bagus.

"Masalah ego itu juga yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu," sambungnya. "Aku mengundangmu kemari bukan untuk sekedar menikmati pesta dansa, memberikan para gadis lajang seorang pasangan dansa yang bisa melengkapi kenangan indah mereka – dan aku juga berterima kasih untuk keramahanmu pada Maria Josepha. Aku tahu selama satu dekade ini hubunganmu dengan ibunda sedang buruk. Keputusanmu saat itu tidak sepenuhnya salah. Tapi aku ingin kau menemui ibunda dan bicara padanya."

Aku memang tidak pernah mengatakan detail lengkap soal pelanggaran perintah itu, tentang permintaan terakhir si tukang kebun, dan tentang Lilly yang memakai nama sepupunya demi untuk membantu menghidupi keluarga yang masih dimilikinya, juga segala kebenaran tentang alasan mereka memberikan informasi pada Prussia. Menuntaskan seluruh perintah yang kuterima adalah sebuah solusi yang sia-sia dan sekaligus tidak adil. Namun siapakah aku. Demon sepertiku tak punya hak apapun untuk bicara soal ketidakadilan. Kubiarkan mereka berpikir pelanggaran itu semata kulakukan karena sesuatu yang disebut dengan cinta buta.

Itu anggapan yang tidak sepenuhnya benar. Aku takkan menampik soal ketertarikan pada si gadis pelayan. Tapi itu bukanlah cinta buta. Mereka perlu mengkaji ulang sejauh mana makna cinta buta itu. Apapun keputusan sepihak yang diambil malam itu telah kupertimbangkan dengan nalar dan kesadaran penuh. Toh, aku tidak memikirkan soal gadis tersebut secara berlebihan, mengetahui dia baik-baik saja itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Ada masalah apa?" tanyaku.

"Seperti yang sudah kau tahu, ibunda adalah orang yang keras kepala. Tapi dia tidak bisa terus begitu. Zaman sudah banyak berubah dari masa mudanya. Beberapa hal harus diubah. Kau benar, kami harus meluangkan waktu untuk merenung dan memahami. Bantulah dia memahami untuk sedikit mengalah pada egonya sendiri."

Aku tahu apa yang dimaksudnya. Lahir dan dibesarkan di akhir era Baroque dan awal era Rococo. Maria Theresa merasa asing dengan segala semangat masa Pencerahan. Segala minat tentang perkembangan ilmu pengetahuan, seni, dan segala fenomena sosial terbaru adalah hal-hal yang lebih dekat pada suami dan putranya, Franz dan Joseph. Toleransinya sangat terbatas pada hal-hal itu, hanya sebatas agar keduanya mampu memenuhi tugas mereka sebagai seorang aristokrat dan pendampingnya memimpin negeri.

Dengan kepribadiannya yang keras dan kaku, semua anak-anaknya tidak ada yang lolos dari kritik Maria Theresa. Hanya Maria Christina yang lolos dari kritik tajam sang kaisarina, meskipun dia gagal memuaskan ibunya dalam satu hal; ketidakmampuannya memberikan satu pun cucu yang hidup hingga usia dewasa.

Terkait dengan kurangnya perhatian pada bidang seni dan para seniman, Maria Theresa pernah mencaci putranya yang lain, Archduke Ferdinand, karena pergaulannya dengan seorang pemusik muda bernama Mozart, dan menolak usul putranya untuk memberikan pemuda itu posisi di istana di Milan – tidak lupa dia menambahkan kritik tentang kurangnya kemampuan Ferdinand untuk berorganisasi dan malah membuang waktunya dengan orang-orang yang tidak berguna – bahkan meski sang kaisarina terpukau dengan permainan piano pemuda itu.

Tidak hanya anak-anaknya yang jadi sasaran sikapnya yang keras, negeri yang dipimpinnya pun demikian. Meski bukan seorang pemimpin yang lalim, terlepas dari betapa baik kemampuannya menjalankan negeri ini dan betapa cerdas solusinya untuk menghindarkan kerajaan dari kebangkrutan dengan menetapkan pajak bagi para rohaniwan dan bangsawan, Maria Theresa tetap seorang yang memiliki sedikit toleransi bagi pihak-pihak yang tidak sejalan dengannya. Bagi sang kaisarina, apa yang jadi tujuan dirinya otomatis akan menjadi tujuan bagi rakyatnya, bukan sebaliknya.

Bicara dengan seseorang yang sekeras itu nyaris selalu jadi hal yang membuang-buang waktu dan tenaga. Ibarat logam yang sangat keras, sulit dibentuk – kecuali dibentuk ulang dan ditempa oleh tangan Sang Pandai Besi sendiri. Semua upaya berhadapan dan bicara dengan orang semacam itu akan menghantam tembok ego yang teramat keras, sebuah jalan buntu belaka.

"Kondisi ibu Anda sedang tidak stabil, Yang Mulia. Duka itu masih terlalu dekat dengannya. Apakah bijaksana bila meminta saya menemui beliau? Pertemuan terakhir saya dengannya saat pesta pernikahan pertama Anda tidak berlangsung baik."

"Aku tahu. Tapi cobalah bicara padanya. Kalau kata-kata siapapun, bahkan anak-anaknya, tidak mampu mencapai hatinya," Joseph berhenti sejenak untuk menghela napas panjang, "kurasa kau yang bisa."

Kalau orang seperti dia sudah ngotot begitu, aku bisa apa. Kalau ucapan anak-anak ibunya saja tidak didengar, ucapanku takkan lebih dari kotoran yang membuat telinganya tersumbat dan sakit. Ingin rasanya mengatakan kalau sebaiknya dia mencari pertolongan pada pemuka agama setempat saja, barangkali akan lebih mendapatkan perhatian. Tapi keputusasaan dalam suara Joseph membungkamku.

Kini aku yang menghela napas panjang. "Baiklah, Yang Mulia."

Seperti yang sudah diminta, malam itu – dengan berat hati – kuketuk pintu kamar kaisarina. Seorang dayang mengabarkan kedatanganku padanya. Setelah cukup lama berdiri di depan pintu, mengira bakal mendapatkan penolakan, dayang itu mempersilakanku masuk.

Duka telah memperdalam kerut-kerut di wajahnya. Meskipun aku punya penglihatan yang bagus dibandingkan manusia dan tidak pernah ada masalah selagi mengawasinya dari jauh dengan samaran tertentu, melihatnya dalam jarak yang cukup dekat setelah sekian lama tetap membuatku sedikit pangling. Seperti semua wanita yang telah menyandang status sebagai janda, Maria Theresa mengenakan gaun berwarna hitam sebagai simbol duka. Rambutnya dipotong pendek – yang makin mempertegas raut wajah merengutnya.

Kaisarina menyuruh dayangnya pergi. Saat suara pintu tertutup yang menyusul kepergian wanita bergaun kelabu itu, menandakan kami hanya berdua saja di ruangan tersebut, kaisarina mulai melancarkan kata-kata sinisnya yang biasa.

"Jadi, kali ini putraku menyuruh seorang demon untuk menghasut ibunya sendiri. Kuharap dia belum melakukan tindakan bodoh yang kelewatan dengan membuat perjanjian terkutuk," ucapnya. Sorot mata yang diberikan padaku sangat selaras dengan ucapannya yang tajam.

"Sayangnya saya tidak bisa melakukan itu. Meskipun untuk hadir dalam sebuah pemanggilan masih bisa dilakukan, sebuah perjanjian seperti kontrak _faustian_ memiliki peraturan yang berbeda. Saya tidak membuat perjanjian apapun dengan putra Anda, Yang Mulia," kataku sebelum menghampiri kaisarina dan mengecup tangannya. "Saya kemari untuk mengucapkan selamat atas terselesaikannya Codex Theresianus. Sungguh sebuah pencapaian yang luar biasa, yang menambah deretan prestasi Anda."

Maria Theresa mendengus sinis. "Aku tahu kedatanganmu bukan untuk itu. Lagipula, meski empat belas tahun lalu kau mengoceh padaku soal pentingnya kebijakan abolisi penyiksaan dan pembakaran penyihir – sungguh kau tidak perlu repot melakukannya, kami akan tetap lebih baik tanpa semua usulmu."

Aku tak pernah meminta penghargaan apapun atas keberhasilan dari andil yang kulakukan di belakang layar. Usul soal abolisi itu semata kukeluarkan agar mereka mempertimbangkan soal eksekusi tertuduh penyihir – yang mana sebagian besar dari mereka hanyalah korban fitnah, bukan sungguh-sungguh penyihir. Meskipun saat itu aku tidak yakin kaisarina akan betul-betul mewujudkannya. Berpuluh-puluh abad menyaksikan banyak perilaku manusia membuatku apatis pada sebagian dari mereka yang beruntung memiliki kuasa besar di antara kaumnya tapi tidak memiliki kepedulian.

"Nah, ucapan selamatnya sudah tersampaikan. Ada satu hal lagi yang harus saya sampaikan," kataku, tidak mempedulikan ucapan kaisarina yang angkuh. "Banyak yang mengharapkan Anda mendengar permohonan orang-orang. Sebagai seorang yang memiliki kekuasaan, saya rasa Anda pasti mengerti kalau mendengar dan mempertimbangkan harapan rakyat adalah salah satu kewajiban, bukan sebaliknya. Anda bukan hanya ibu bagi putra dan putrimu sendiri, tapi juga seluruh negeri. Dengarlah mereka, pahami dan berikan apa yang mereka butuhkan, jangan membedakan mereka."

Cangkir teh bergetar, isinya terancam tumpah ke taplak berenda, saat Maria Theresa menggebrak meja cukup keras. "Sudah cukup kelancanganmu, Demon!" ia menudingku dengan murka, "kau tidak perlu mengajariku bagaimana cara menjadi seorang pemimpin. Lakukan itu sendiri pada bawahanmu di neraka!"

Bahkan mereka yang memiliki kuasa di Gehenna tidak seegois ini, ingin rasanya aku berkata demikian. Sayangnya aku kemari untuk sekedar membantu menyampaikan pesan, bukan untuk memberikan opini pribadi.

Bicara dengan wanita ini adalah sebuah jalan buntu tanpa solusi. Bahkan tahun-tahun yang berlalu pun tidak bisa melunakkan hatinya. Masa senja kehidupan justru membuatnya semakin keras kepala. Kalau saja permintaan Joseph tidak terdengar terlalu menyedihkan, aku pasti sudah angkat kaki, pergi meninggalkan wanita tua itu dan kebebalannya.

Aku mengeluarkan kalung rosario yang telah lama kusimpan – milik seorang pemuda dari Katterburg, yang kupungut dari tanah berlumpur, dibuang setelah dia menyetujui perjanjian. Maria Theresa mengawasi benda yang kuletakkan di atas meja, tampak sangat ingin melanjutkan cercaannya, tapi juga susah payah menahan lidahnya karena penasaran.

"Dulu sekali, sebelum istana megah ini berdiri, seorang petani muda mengabdikan diri pada keluarganya yang masih tersisa. Hingga sebuah tragedi merenggut semua yang dimilikinya; keluarga, kekasih, juga masa depan. Nasib baik tak pernah mengulurkan tangan pada seorang yang kecil seperti dia. Tidak ada yang menyambut uluran tangannya saat meminta pertolongan."

"Apa maksudmu?" sela Maria Theresa.

"Jaman sudah banyak berubah dari masa saat Anda kecil, terimalah perubahan itu dengan kelapangan hati menerima perbedaan. Dunia ini tidak terbagi atas hitam dan putih saja, Anda tidak bisa dengan mudah menilai seseorang dari asal-usul kelahiran atau keyakinan yang dimilikinya. Lihatlah mereka sebagai manusia, kaum Anda sendiri. Karena kalau yang diberikan wewenang dan kuasa untuk memimpin tidak mengayomi, maka mereka akan berpaling pada tindakan yang tidak seharusnya – atau malah lebih buruk, mereka akan berpaling pada sesuatu yang paling Anda benci selama ini, kekuatan dari dalam kegelapan."

Kesunyian menjelang. Keriuhan pesta dansa istana itu memudar seiring malam yang semakin larut. Kaisarina terdiam, seolah cercaannya habis terserap oleh putaran waktu yang berselimut kegelapan malam. Untuk sejenak, mungkin Maria Theresa melupakan keberadaanku, dia membisu dengan ekspresi batunya hingga aku memutuskan untuk menyuarakan pamit.

Dalam sekejap saja, sikap sinisnya kembali lagi. Barangkali apa yang sudah kukatakan tadi hanyalah angin lalu. Tidak mengejutkan, dan tidak pula terlalu mengecewakan – aku sudah memperkirakan bagaimana pembicaraan ini akan menghantam tembok batu tebal dengan sia-sia belaka.

Setelah itu, aku kembali pada keseharianku yang biasa. Joseph memberiku sebuah rumah di pinggir kota – meskipun aku tidak membutuhkannya. Rumah itu nyaris selalu sunyi, aku banyak melewatkan waktu di rumah minum, Taman Eden, dan tentu saja sesekali mengawasi Maria Theresa – tidak banyak yang bisa kulakukan dengan ikatan rantai kontrak.

Tahun demi tahun berlalu. Dekade lain menjelang. Pada akhirnya aku mengetahui apa yang sudah kusampaikan tidak berakhir begitu saja jadi kotoran di telinga kaisarina. Barangkali perlu sentilan dari entitas yang paling dibencinya, untuk menyodok keangkuhan dan kebebalan wanita itu. Tentu saja dalam hal ini aku hanya sebatas memberikan penekanan akhir pada upaya yang sudah dilakukan anak-anaknya untuk membuat hati Maria Theresa tergerak.

Perubahan-perubahan terjadi, pencapaian-pencapaian baru yang dilakukan pemimpin terakhir wangsa Habsburg yang memerintah negeri ini. Mulai dari didirikannya sebuah rumah sakit di Vienna, upayanya melawan wabah cacar dengan memberikan inokulasi pada anak-anak, reformasi pendidikan bagi semua anak-anak yang berusia enam hingga dua belas tahun, juga memberikan toleransi yang lebih baik bagi para warga di Ghetto. Pribadi yang keras itu pun melunak, seperti es yang perlahan mencair.


	8. Destinesia

**Destinesia**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

-Semua tokoh dan setting yang tercantum dalam manga Black Butler adalah milik Yana Toboso.  
\- Eligor adalah demon yang namanya disebut dalam Lemegeton dan Pseudomonarchia Daemonum.

* * *

Lebih dari satu dekade berikutnya aku punya banyak sekali waktu luang. Tidak ada perintah apapun soal peperangan. Itu berarti aku pun harus menahan lapar, karena satu-satunya caraku mendapat mangsa selama menjalani kontrak panjang ini adalah dengan berada di medan pertempuran. Memang ini bukan pertama kalinya aku berpuasa, menahan diri dalam waktu cukup lama bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah dijalani, tapi selama beberapa abad belakangan ini aku semakin ahli melakukannya.

Selama itu, aku banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan berkeliling wilayah kekaisaran, mengamati apapun yang bisa disaksikan di antara manusia dan zaman yang terus berubah. Sesekali aku datang kembali ke Schönbrunn, Joseph selalu mengundang saat mengadakan pesta dansa. Aku masih mengawasi Maria Theresa, sepertinya sekarang tak ada yang perlu dicemaskan dari sepak terjangnya. Wilayah kekuasaan kekaisaran ini sudah tidak sebesar dulu, dampak dari perang suksesi yang berlangsung memang tidak terhindarkan. Demikian juga dengan berbagai kemunduran lain pada kekaisaran. Begitulah takdir sebuah peradaban; ada saatnya lahir, berkembang, dan runtuh – atau menjadi sesuatu yang lain.

Hubungan wanita itu dengan anak-anaknya masih sama seperti dulu. Betapapun bongkahan besar gunung es itu telah meleleh di beberapa bagian, Maria Theresa tetaplah sebuah bongkahan gunung es yang sangat besar. Sifat keras kepalanya menimbulkan masalah lain ketika kesehatannya mulai runtuh.

Menjelang hari terakhir Kaisarina, aku datang menengok ke Hofburg. Amarahnya padaku sepertinya sudah memudar terbilas waktu. Dia berucap dengan lemah, mengatakan betapa dia cemas, dan takut, dengan nasib jiwanya setelah mati. Kukatakan padanya agar tidak perlu merasa demikian, karena aku tidak memiliki hak apapun atas jiwanya. Kalung rosario milik Julian Fichter yang sempat kupungut sebelum terbang menyusul untuk menyaksikan pembalasan dendamnya, ada di atas meja di sisi tempat tidur Maria Theresa, rupanya dia masih menyimpannya setelah kuberikan saat terakhir kali kami berbicara satu sama lain.

"Rupanya Anda masih menyimpan kalung itu."

Maria Theresa terbatuk-batuk. Kutawarkan segelas air padanya, dia minum sedikit, kemudian berbicara dengan lirih. "Apa yang pernah kau katakan padaku soal rosario itu, kau tidak berbohong, kan?"

Aku tersenyum, kuingatkan lagi satu kebenaran kecil padanya. "Salah satu perintah dasar dalam pemanggilan saya, adalah untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan tanpa keraguan, bukankah itu sama artinya kalau saya harus teguh dan berkata jujur. Tentu itu bukan kebohongan, rosario itu milik seorang pemuda yang pemberani. Beberapa abad lalu, dia tinggal di Katterburg, di tempat yang sama dengan istana yang begitu berarti bagimu, Schönbrunn."

Saat pergi meninggalkan istana, aku berpapasan dengan reaper yang pernah kutemui di Schönbrunn. Tidak ada kata-kata yang bersahutan, hanya sebuah lirikan singkat. Beberapa hari ke depan adalah hari-hari terakhir bagi Maria Theresa.

Suatu malam, saat berada di rumah minum di pinggir kota, di tempat yang sama ketika berpisah dengan si gadis pelayan, punggung tangan kiriku mendadak terasa seperti terbakar. Gelas besar berisi ale terguncang, sebagian kecil isinya tumpah saat aku tergesa meletakkannya kembali di atas meja. Aku sudah tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi tetap buru-buru melepaskan sarung di tangan kiri untuk memeriksa. Bukan kali pertama ini aku merasakan sensasi panas yang begitu menyengat, rasanya seperti ditoreh dengan besi panas – bagaimanapun rasanya tetap mengejutkan.

Meskipun dengan perih yang menyengat dalam sekejap, tidak ada darah yang menetes, berbeda dengan saat simbol itu membekas di permukaan kulit seperti tato. Kali ini, simbol pentagram itu lenyap, perih itu pun memudar seiring menghilangnya tanda itu. Di kejauhan, terdengar suara lonceng yang berdentang, menandakan kabar duka. Sang Kaisarina telah wafat. Kekuasaan wangsa Habsburg telah berakhir.

Tanggal dua puluh sembilan November tahun 1780, rantai yang mengikatku pada dinasti Habsburg telah terputus. Satu hadiah siap untuk diambil. Aku meminum ale banyak-banyak, sembari menunggu rasa senang menjelang.

Sayangnya, tidak ada apapun. Kebebasan itu telah kembali. Namun aku tidak merasa berbeda dari sebelumnya, tidak ada perasaan lega, ataupun kepuasan. Begitu banyak yang telah terjadi, seperti halnya waktu yang tak mungkin bergulir secara terbalik, beragam peristiwa yang sudah membentuk diriku saat ini, dan ribuan kenangan yang membayang di setiap renungan, mengokohkan perubahanku sendiri. Aku memang tidak lagi sama seperti dulu.

Gelas ale yang isinya masih separuh, kutinggalkan begitu saja. Aku akan menemui seseorang untuk terakhir kali sebelum pergi.

Seorang pria dengan jubah beledu yang tampak mewah memblokir jalan. "Tugasmu sudah selesai, kan. Jadi kau akan pulang sekarang? Atau kau mau ikut bersenang-senang?"

"Maaf, Eligor, aku harus menemui seseorang," kataku sambil menyelipkan tubuh melewatinya ke pintu keluar. "Besok, atau lusa, aku akan pulang. Aku melepaskan klaim pada jiwa Leopold I, dan akan kuurus sendiri nanti."

Eligor membelalak. "Kau sudah gila? Maksudmu, kau kerja gratis jadi budak manusia? Yang benar saja. Sudah berapa puluh gelas minuman yang kauhabiskan untuk merayakan kebebasanmu, hingga kau mendadak jadi kehilangan akal."

"Kau tahu ini tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai kerja gratis. Kita dapat tambahan bonus untuk memangsa siapapun yang kita mau di medan perang. Jadi, akan kulakukan apa yang harus kulakukan," tukasku.

"Kau ini sebenarnya sinting atau bodoh, sih?"

Kuabaikan ocehannya dan pergi. Bagi Eligor, ini adalah keputusan paling bodoh sepanjang sejarah kaum demon, ketika sebuah kontrak selesai, hadiah dari kesepakatan itu malah dilepas begitu saja. Bagiku, ini adalah sesuatu yang harus dilakukan, mungkin, ini adalah sesuatu yang lebih baik dilakukan. Aku tidak lupa diri, pun tidak sedang berusaha menyangkal jati diri. Sesekali kita pasti terdorong untuk melakukan sesuatu – yang meski bagi orang lain itu adalah tindakan gila untuk dilakukan, namun tetap tidak mengurangi esensi kebenarannya.

Kini aku kembali bebas mengepakkan sayapku, tanpa terlihat oleh manusia. Aku terbang ke sisi lain kota Vienna. Ada satu pemberhentian terakhir yang bisa didatangi. Setelah lebih dari satu dekade berlalu, ada kabar bahwa Corrina mengambil alih pelesiran tempatnya bekerja.

Setelah memastikan dia sendirian di kamar, aku mengetuk jendelanya. Tidak lama kemudian, salah satu sisi jendela itu dibuka, dan seorang wanita paruh baya membelalak menatapku. Waktu telah mengguratkan garis-garis usia tua di wajahnya, begitu juga dengan rambutnya yang memutih, nyaris membuat wanita itu terlihat asing, namun sorot mata cerdas itu masih bisa kukenali.

Corrina terkesiap. "Kukira kita tidak akan bertemu lagi."

"Halo, Corrina. Kau takkan membiarkanku semalaman melayang di depan jendelamu, kan?"

Dia memberikan senyum favoritku, bahkan semua guratan di wajahnya tidak membuat senyum itu terasa berbeda. "Kita akan mengobrol dan minum anggur semalaman?"

"Kalau itu yang kau mau."

Barangkali predikat sebagai dewa peperangan dan pembuat kekacauan akan musnah. Tapi aku takkan peduli apa yang dipikirkan orang lain tentangku. Manusia akan selalu menilai segalanya dari permukaan saja. Sementara di sisi lain, tidak semua demon akan memahami apa saja yang sudah menjadi pilihanku. Dalam aliran waktu yang terus bergulir, dunia dan seisinya akan terus berubah, demikian juga denganku. Selama itu pula, setiap kenangan akan memoles perubahanku; entah berubah jadi lebih baik, atau sebaliknya.

Biarlah tangan-tangan Takdir yang akan memandu jalanku selanjutnya.


	9. Epilogue: Scattered Memories

**Epilogue: Scattered Memories**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**  
-Semua tokoh dan setting yang tercantum dalam manga Black Butler adalah milik Yana Toboso.  
\- Eligor dan Flauros adalah demon yang namanya disebut dalam Lemegeton dan Pseudomonarchia Daemonum.

* * *

Seperti yang sudah dijanjikan, aku kembali pulang dan melepaskan klaim pada jiwa Leopold I. Eligor memberengut, kentara sekali dia berusaha menahan serangkaian gerutu. Flauros, seperti halnya yang lain, nyaris tak bisa menutup rahang mereka yang terbuka, ternganga karena terkejut.

Untuk beberapa lama, aku tetap berada di rumah. Eligor berkata, terlalu lama berada di dimensi manusia membuatku tidak waras. Flauros yang masih terheran-heran, menyetujui pendapat Eligor dan menyuruhku tidak pergi kemana pun. Mereka beruntung di luar sana tidak ada sekelompok manusia yang berusaha memanggilku.

Lebih dari satu abad berlalu, aku kembali ke dimensi manusia, untuk mampir ke _Kapuzinergruft,_ menengok seorang kaisarina – bahkan meski aku tahu yang berada di sana adalah sisa-sisa dirinya. Aku membawa beberapa tangkai bunga lily putih, bukan untuk sebuah alasan sentimental, hanya karena membawa bunga adalah hal yang biasa dilakukan saat mengunjungi makam seseorang.

Setelah itu, aku mengunjungi beberapa tempat di Eropa, melihat-lihat perkembangan manusia selama satu abad belakangan. Di barat, peperangan tidak tampak, kudengar mereka mengalihkan segala kekacauan itu ke timur – menjadikan daerah di sana sasaran perebutan untuk melanjutkan gengsi imperial para penguasa barat yang masih berjaya.

Bahkan dalam keadaan damai itu, kegelapan tetap mengintai dari segala sudut. Kali ini bukan peperangan secara terbuka, tapi arena saling jegal di keremangan lorong kehidupan. Para rakyat jelata tetap berusaha bertahan dalam keterpurukan akibat kesenjangan sosial. Sementara mereka yang lebih berada, saling berkompromi, juga saling sikut, demi untuk mengikuti ambisi dan kepentingan.

Suatu malam, sekelompok orang memanggilku. Seperti yang sering terjadi, para pemanggil itu bernasib naas di tanganku – mereka layak mendapatkan akhir demikian, sungguh.

Seorang bocah yang menjadi tawanan, telah kehilangan segala yang disayanginya, meneriakkan sesuatu yang menarik. Sebetulnya, bukanlah kalimat penyangkalan yang menarik minatku saat itu, namun amarah membuncah yang nyaris tak terbendung, memancar jelas dari mata sebiru permata pada mahkota Louis XVI. Alih-alih mengikuti keinginan sekelompok manusia dewasa yang melakukan ritual, bocah kecil itu lah yang akhirnya membuat perjanjian – simbol Pentagram Sulaiman kembali berada di punggung tangan kiriku.

Salah satu mata safir indah bocah itu menjadi tempat bagi simbol pentagram yang sama. Dia mengaku bernama Ciel Phantomhive, penerus bagi Earl Phantomhive sebelumnya. Ada dusta dan kebenaran dalam pernyataannya, berbaur jadi satu seperti rasa manis-pahit yang ada dalam anggur. Dusta yang terasa demikian ironis dari larangan berbohong yang ditetapkannya padaku.

Apapun itu, tidak jadi soal. Kontrak sudah dibuat, aku diberikan nama baru, Sebastian Michaelis. Nama depanku yang baru, sialnya, diambil dari nama anjing peliharaan keluarga Phantomhive. Terlepas dari betapa menyebalkannya asal muasal nama baruku, nama itu memang terdengar ironis bagi seorang demon. Makna dari nama itu sendiri terdengar terlalu bagus untuk kusandang. Selain itu, manusia terakhir yang kukenal menyandang nama yang sama adalah seorang inquisitor, yang menulis buku tentang demon.

Kali ini, tampaknya aku termakan omonganku sendiri – ucapan yang kukatakan dengan tak acuh beberapa abad belakangan. Nyaris bisa kudengar Eligor yang tertawa terbahak-bahak, melupakan perang dingin di antara kami karena keputusanku melepas klaim jiwa Leopold I. Kini aku harus mampu menjadi seorang pelayan yang layak bagi keluarga bangsawan – seorang pelayan tidak boleh memasang wajah masam. Bahkan mengurus earl muda itu adalah sebuah tantangan tersendiri bagiku yang belum pernah punya pengalaman merawat bocah kecil yang baru menjelang masa remaja.

Suatu hari, aku menawarkan memberinya kursus singkat untuk berdansa. Sebuah tawaran yang untuk sejenak melontarkanku pada masa lalu saat mengabdi pada wangsa Habsburg.

"Dasar bodoh! Kaukira aku mau berdansa dengan pria yang besar sepertimu?" Dia meneriakkan penolakan itu sambil menggenggam erat garpu yang hendak dipakainya menyantap kue, merasa terhina, karena aku mengusik gengsinya dengan menyatakan ketidakmampuan sang earl muda untuk bersosialisasi di kalangan atas gara-gara tidak bisa berdansa.

Namun bayangan menjadi pajangan dinding saat pesta dansa, dan kemungkinan mengacaukan nama baik keluarganya sendiri saat bersosialisasi tampaknya membuat Earl Phantomhive muda memikirkan kembali tawaranku dalam sekejap. "Kau tahu caranya berdansa Waltz?"

Aku tersenyum padanya, sementara untuk sejenak anganku berkelana ke Austria. "Kalau untuk Viennesse Waltz, Anda tidak perlu kuatir. Saya dulu sering jadi perhatian di istana Schönbrunn." Bocah itu tampaknya tidak akan menolak. Dia tidak punya waktu untuk menolak, selagi tunangannya yang heboh menantikan dansa yang romantis. Aku mengulurkan tangan pada majikanku, "Bersediakah Anda berdansa dengan saya untuk satu putaran lagu, _my lord_?"

Sebuah latihan yang kikuk, sebagian besar diisi oleh Earl Phantomhive muda yang menginjak kaki dan menendang tulang kering butlernya. Sebelum ini, aku tidak pernah mengajari anak-anak berdansa, barangkali ini lah yang dirasakan instruktur dansa para putra dan putri Maria Theresa. Kalau anak-anak Maria Theresa diberkahi keluwesan dalam berdansa, majikan baruku tampaknya memiliki bakat yang nihil soal cara bersosialisasi ini – semoga saja ini hanya masalah waktu karena dia harus belajar secara mendadak demi untuk menyenangkan tunangannya.

Bagi para demon di luar sana, aku pasti sudah gila dengan merendahkan diriku sendiri sebagai seorang pelayan – betul-betul seorang pelayan yang menghambakan dirinya pada seorang majikan. Eligor pasti akan terpingkal-pingkal soal bagaimana aku termakan omongan sendiri, tapi dia mungkin akan melontarkan komentar yang lebih tajam lagi karena situasiku yang makin merosot. Permainan sebagai bangsawan yang menetap di Schönbrunn – yang disebutnya sedikit lebih baik daripada jin botol – masih jauh lebih baik daripada permainan sebagai seorang pelayan yang kegiatan sehari-harinya dari fajar hingga lepas tengah malam berkutat dengan tugas-tugas domestik.

Kurenungi masa lalu di antara tugas-tugasku sebagai seorang butler. Kenangan-kenangan yang terserak bagai daun-daun kering pada musim gugur, menarik bagi mereka yang penasaran, tapi juga terabaikan oleh begitu panjang abad-abad yang berlalu.

Berubah seperti apapun, meski beragam gelar yang brutal itu sudah lama tak lagi kusandang, masa lalu akan tetap demikian adanya, membeku tak tersentuh dalam waktu yang telah lampau. Betapa pun tugas-tugas baru sebagai seorang pelayan seolah memisahkanku dari jati diri, jauh di balik _tailcoat_ hitam yang selalu kukenakan dan senyuman sopan, aku tetap seorang demon yang telah bermandikan darah manusia.

Aku takkan berkata perubahan itu sia-sia belaka. Bahkan dengan ribuan tahun yang membentang di belakang, aku masih seorang entitas yang berusaha memahami dan mencari jawaban di antara isyarat kehidupan.[]


End file.
